


Lock me in the dungeon of your heart

by Fernindan18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot of BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom Jon Snow, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Jon's parents are Ashara Dayne and some man from North, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Sansa and Arya's parents are Ned and Cat, Sub Sansa Stark, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, infiltrated agents, they are not related, whips and all related to BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernindan18/pseuds/Fernindan18
Summary: Once Sansa wanted to be an agent of the WIPD (Westeros Investigation Police Department), but after being rejected she returns to Winterfell with the intention of trying again. But nothing goes as planned, after the disappearance of her sister, the same agency that rejected her now asks for her help, Sansa will be involved in a world where domination and submission are at the order of the day. What she did not expect is that her master would be none other than Jon Snow, her childhood crush
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 101





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salon_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salon_Kitty/gifts), [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts), [King_Maegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Maegor/gifts), [usuallysunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallysunny/gifts).



> Well this is my first try to write a fic in this fandom, this story is an adaptation from a saga of books I read some years ago but I'll add my own kinky ideas, I'm not going to tell you the name of the saga so as not to ruin the story for those who don't know it. Having said that, let it be clear that I don't have the rights to the original work and I don't make money with any of this, I'm just doing this for fun.  
> English is not my mother language, so excuse me if there are spelling and grammar mistakes.

One year earlier

Why? Why does your phone have to ring at the most inconvenient times? Even worse with the ringtone that had. Sansa was about to answer the last question of her transcendent psycho-technical interview.<< How would you act if you had the murderer of your hypothetical "daughter" in front of you?>> That was the question. Until that moment everything was going very well, she controlled the tic in her foot due to her nervousness, she had her hands crossed on the desk in front of her, as she calmly listened to the questions from the interviewer who was a specialist in psychology and mind control. 

Sansa had taken care of her appearance; she wearing an elegant black suit with a white shirt that was combined with comfortable brown shoes with a slight heel. Her bright red hair was tied up in a high ponytail that left her beautiful face free and highlighted her piercing blue eyes.

The room in which the interview taking place was quite simple, the room had no furniture except the desk that was between her and her interviewer. There was a single window that supplies a vast view of downtown King’s Landing. The walls were white, free of any distracting decorations, so that was for the interviewee could be better read.

“Miss Stark?" the interviewer raised his eyebrows with a doubtful expression.

Hello, hello, baby You called, I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you see, see Wha-wha-what did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy. The damn phone in her purse kept ringing with its Lady Gaga ringtone, in fact, she already knew that the inopportune person calling her at that moment was her mother.

“No sir, I don't have a daughter," she answered now with her attention fixed on her purse on the floor, thinking that if she kicked the purse the phone would be silenced. Now she was beginning to feel nervous.

"I said, hypothetical daughter. We are here to evaluate your reaction to situations of high emotional commitment Miss Stark. So put yourself in the situation, please. Empathy is often a trait of our agents."

"Oh, in case I had a daughter, you ask me?" she cleared her throat, trying to hide her nervousness. 

Her phone finally stopped ringing and she looked up at the interviewer, a man in his sixties with gray hair who was looking at her impatiently.

"So?"

"I honestly find it difficult to put myself in that situation, but ...."

"Please, you need to put yourself in that scenario in order to complete the test," her interviewer insisted.

"Well, I heard that sometimes revenge is justice, isn't it?" Shit, she had really said that, she thought. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and her palms started to sweat, a sign of her now evident nervousness.

"No, I don't understand you," he waved his hand, "Please explain it to me".

"Well, some people would not rest until they see the murderer of their loved ones dead".

"So, are you telling me that you would take justice into your own hands? That you would kill the person who took your daughter's life?"

Sansa swallowed audibly. 

"Well, sometimes, the law can't understand a person's pain when they lose what they love most in the world"

"Don't you trust in the justice system, Miss Stark?"

"Yes, of course I do." Shit that starting to get ugly, "but sometimes the reactions of human beings are not rational when they hurt the very thing we are supposed to protect."

"So answer me this simple question: Would you kill him?"  
To kill him or not to kill him that was the question, what she answered was going to determine the success of her interview. Yes or not.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm not her mother I already feel like cutting his balls off, imagine if I were", at the moment she said that she knew she had nailed the cover of her own grave.

"You know, that's not the most appropriate answer for someone who wants to work for the most respected police investigative agency in the country. So what good is a justice system to us?"

"Well in my defense I will say that you put me in a pretty extreme case and that I think any officer you asked that same question who had a heart and brains would have answered the same thing".

"So now you are implying that all the agents who have passed the test have lied on this question and hidden their true feelings so that they would be evaluated mentally stable and free of any impulsive thoughts?"

"I'm not insinuating anything". Shit, this was going from bad to worse thought Sansa, she turned her gaze away from that man and contemplated through the window the view of the city in front of her, after a few seconds she looked at him again and said " I'm just saying that it depends on what moment and what situation the people sometimes don't have the mental or the patience to wait for others to avenged their rights. And I personally if someone murders my daughter I would break every bone in his body and throw what's left to the State".

"Are you serious?" He was now shocked.

“Do you have a family, Mr. Selmy?”. The agents who worked for the WIPD (Westeros Investigation Police Department) were not robots, surely someone else has answered the same.

"Yes, miss, I do, but that's beside the point, would you really act in that mode such so...?"

"Impulsive?"

"Vengeful", he corrected with a tone of disapproval "You have the soul of an avenger".

"No!" she exclaimed in frustration, "I just ....." He silenced her by raising his hand and shaking his head.

"I see from your file that you have a sister who is already in the force, Miss... Arya Stark, an excellent agent, in fact, one of our best agents," he acknowledged proudly. "Tell me, do you want to follow in her footsteps?"

Sansa narrowed her eyes, oh yes her sister, a role model for her, she was three years younger than her but she made her way, she had moved up faster than her in her police career. As children they had sworn they would clean the streets of all scum and crime. And of course, she would love to work alongside her sister, what was wrong with that? But that wasn't the only reason she wanted to work in the WIPD, she was passionate about police investigative work, catching the most dangerous worst shit in the world. Well, looking at it this way, maybe she did have the soul of an avenger.

"The problem here, Miss Stark, is that if you want to enter the system, it's to respect it" he looked at the sheets on the desk and wrote some scribbles on his report, then he raised her stamp and stamped it on the sheets " I'm sorry, you're not apt"

"I don't apt?!", she exclaimed, standing up and planting her hands on the table, "Why? For being honest? I have the best qualifications in everything else, I perform in the field better than any other police, man or woman in my city, and I don't know if you know this but in Winterfell, I've made some very important arrests, plus I speak three damn languages. And you're rejecting me? Just for recognizing that if I had the chance I'd teach a lesson to who...?

"Miss Stark", Mr. Selmy stopped her outburst by raising a hand and shushing her, "Unfortunately, the jail is not only full of criminals, murderers, drug dealers, rapists, and other human scum that deserve to be there, it is also full of people who pretend to give lessons to others. That is what the law is for and we enforce it. We are done. Now if you will excuse me".

If excuse her? He was misjudging her.

"You should work on your anger management and those homicidal ideas you have," said Mr. Selmy, closing his briefcase, "And you should also put your cell phone on silent mode when you're in an interview". 

"And you should get a damn wig for that bald head of yours!" The psychologist said nothing more, just slammed the door shut leaving Sansa to sink into her misery.

"Did you really tell him to buy a wig?!" Arya Stark struggled not to burst out laughing in front of her older sister. Sansa looked very upset and not even the couple of beers they were now drinking inside a bar outside the WIPD headquarters building helped to diminish her anger. 

"Oh come on, don't throw it in my face too," she said, still with her morale on the floor, "Everything was fine until that damn final question, besides the "great psychologist" has been an idiot".

Sansa took a few gulps of her beer and looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye. Arya was shorter by a few inches, although they had similar complexions, slender and marked figure, but, of the two Sansa was the one who had the more exuberant forms.  
Arya had traits more similar to her father's, black hair and gray eyes, while Sansa had more of her southern mother's appearance, her hair was bright red and straightened and she had deep blue eyes. They might be different physically but they were both strong and proud women as typical northerners that they were.

"This sucks. What good was it to me to have the best grades at the Winterfell police academy and to have worked so hard preparing for my interview? If in the end Mr. Psychology Expert was only going to judge me on that one damn question".

"You should have reconsidered your answer before you told him".

"I know !! I was so focused but suddenly my phone started ringing with that damn Lady Gaga song that I have as my ringtone, if I loved it before, now I hate it. Well, the thing is that it threw me off and I lost".

"Well, you should have muted it before coming in".

"Oh thank you, I didn't realize. I just... I wanted to work here with you," she complained like a little girl, pouting and leaning on her sister's shoulder, "I wanted to work for the WIPD".

"Calm down Sansa, it's not the end of the world," her sister consoled her. "Next year you can try again, in fact, I could talk to my boss to recommend you and so..."  
"No, no, no, no, no," she stopped her sister there wagging a finger negatively with a proud attitude. "If I enter in the best police investigation force in the country, it will be on my own merits, nothing by levers" she raised her beer toasting with her sister. "Even if I screw up many more times". 

Arya laughed.

"You are happy in Winterfell, Sansa. The police station loves you and respects you a lot".

"Of course, just because I'm the daughter of the boss and local hero Arya".

"Of course not, you've earned their respect since you dismantled that little drug trafficking mafia in White harbor. Plus you're a Stark," she shrugged. "And this has only been your first attempt, don't be anxious, I know you'll make it in the end".

When? Sansa wondered

"Are you happy here, Arya?"

"Here at Kings's Landing? Yes", she smiled and dimpled her cheeks. "But it's complicated. It's a dangerous job" her attitude changed from one moment to the next becoming serious and her gaze darkened "Right now we're preparing for a high-risk mission, and I'm on the case". 

Sansa sat up with her elbows on the table and opened her mouth in shock. 

"Really, Arya," she asked excitedly, "Can you tell me what it's about?"

" Of course... I won't" she answered, smiling teasingly. "If I told you I wouldn't be a good special agent". 

"But it's very exciting," Sansa exclaim with dreamy eyes. "It's okay, I respect your professionalism".

"Exciting?" she repeats, remaining lost in her thoughts with her gaze fixed on her empty beer bottle. "Maybe it is, but it is very intense to work as an undercover agent, you run the risk of changing, at times you forget that you are only playing a role, the emotions whit you are dealing with are very intense".

"Intense it's be dealing with a call from Ms. Taner at three o'clock in the morning reporting that they want to rob her house, when it was just some cats that threw her trash cans," Sansa answered trying to alleviate the atmosphere of the conversation they had fallen into. 

They both broke out laughing and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh, I miss you so much Sansa."

Sansa was a little disconcerted when she heard Arya's plaintive tone, which was not very common for her.

"I miss you too. Do you think I should go back there and kick him in the balls?" she was referring to the interviewing psychologist.

"Who should you kick in the balls? I'll vote no because of male camaraderie". The penetrating, masculine voice of Arya's partner made the hair on the back of her neck and arms stand up.

Jon Snow, Arya's childhood best friend, because he wasn't Sansa's best friend, and not because she didn't want him to be, of course.  
The three of them had grown up together and always played cops and robbers, they dreamed of being private detectives, and now Sansa felt terrible to notice that only she was left behind. For heaven's sake, she hadn't seen Jon in years, the last she had heard was what Arya had told her, that he had been promoted and now he was her superior, that he was in charge of several operations. He was in fact in charge of the operation they were working on right now that her sister didn't want to tell her about.

Sansa turned around to look at the guy behind her and as she did so all the alarms went off inside her, she felt the need to have a bucket of cold water thrown at her to quench the heat caused by the sight in front of her. She swallowed saliva and her eyes opened like saucers.  
Jon had grown into a man who was sexy beyond belief, he had a dark and elegant bearing, and he was hot from here to the moon.  
Jon was the perfect example that when you grow up time works wonders. His hair was cropped but still showed his defined curls, and under his dark Ray-Ban glasses Sansa knew she would meet those purple eyes that he inherited from his mother, which could make anyone nervous. He also had lips that aroused her baser instincts.

"So," Jon asked, placing one of his strong hands on her shoulder and squeezing it so stimulatingly that it sent shivers down her spine. "Little Redhead" he emphasized in a sensual tone, "Did you get it?"

Sansa bit her lips 

"And who invited this one?," she asked Arya, pointing backward with her thumb.

His sister raised her second beer and smiled, pretending a very bad apology. 

"You didn't make it, did you?," Jon asked, sitting down at the table and snatching the beer from her hands and taking a long swig.

"Hey, that's mine! Order one for yourself," she demanded, taking the bottle back from him. 

"Fuck, I see that someone is in a bad mood, let's see why they didn't accept you?" asked Jon taking now Arya's beer, "I've seen your exams and it was perfect, in my opinion, you had everything in your favor".

"Have you checked my file?" Sansa asked irritated.

"Mmm, I need another one, waiter! Another beer please!" He shouted finishing off Arya's beer, who looked at him with amusement. "Let me guess, did you open your mouth too wide?"

Sansa rolled her eyes and asked him:

"What did you answer when they asked you, what would you do if you had in front of you the murderer of someone very dear to you?"

Jon smile smugly.

"Of course" he answered, "of course I would make the arrest, read him his rights and prosecute him".

"You're lying," she pointed out, offended by his hypocrisy. "You have to put yourself in the situation without looking like an agent, and I don't think you would react the way you say you would".

"You told him you'd slit his throat, didn't you," Jon asked, knowing the answer. "That's just what they don't want to hear, you've made it very easy for them".

Sansa pursed her lips and looked away. She hated that he was treating her like this. Provoking her and rectifying her. Now he was the one she wanted to kick in the balls. 

"Don't be like that with her," Arya reprimanded him, "It's just that my sister is honest and always says what she really thinks. She just needs to be more astute so she doesn't get caught off guard and react quickly".

Jon softened and smiled tenderly at her, sat up on the table and put face to face with Sansa.

"You'll make it next year, in fact, I can talk to....."

"What makes you think I need your help, Jon? I'll make it: although I might think better of it now since I wouldn't want to end up having a boss as annoying and egomaniacal as you I don't know how my sister tolerates you".

Jon smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"I love it when you talk bad to me baby, you drive me crazy".

Arya just looked at them in amusement.

"You can't be going on like this, you haven't seen each other for years and you still get along worse than cats and dogs".

"Tell that to him!" Sansa said pointing at him with her index finger, acting like a little girl. "Anyway, I have to go, at the police station they only gave me one day's leave so I have to be back tomorrow". 

"No! Come and have dinner with us," Arya invited her, "we have hardly spent any time together, you are leaving very soon".

"I know," she replied, giving Jon a murderous look, "but I'll be coming to visit you very soon".

"I won't be able to, I'll be too busy in the next few months," they both got up from their seats and hugged each other, "I'll get in touch with you, okay?"

"Okay," Sansa smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Special Agent Stark".

They hugged each other once again.

Jon, who had also stood up, stood in front of Sansa and turned his face to offer her his cheek as well.

"Isn't it my turn to recibe my kiss for goodbye?"

Sansa turned red as a tomato and frowned, if she gave it to him she would show him that she didn't care, but if she didn't give it to him he would realize that it really affected her to see him again after so many years, now turned into an adonis of sex and lasciviousness. 

Sansa went to give him a kiss on the cheek but at the last second, Jon turned his face and planted it on all her lips. A kiss with tongue. Sansa pulled away abruptly. God, did that man have an electrical plug in his lips?

Jon got up slowly, ran his tongue over his lips with an extremely exciting gesture and winked at her. 

"Come on, Jon, leave her alone," Arya scolded him.

"Your sister kissed me," he replied, feigning indignation.

"Well, I'm off," Sansa grabbed her bag and jacket from the back of the chair and headed for the door.

"You look beautiful little redhead, it's been a pleasure to see you again," shouted Jon, who was now next to his sister, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
Sansa turned and showed him her middle finger.

"The same I say cretin" she shouted at him before walking out the door of the bar.

Now inside the cab on the way to the airport she realized that the worst thing about her visit to King's Landing was not her interview with Mr. Selmy. The worst thing was letting Jon kiss her. Fuck she was going to dream about that kiss every night. How pathetic she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, writing this chapter was relatively fast. The next updates will be slower since it's hard for me to write in English. I hope you enjoy it. 😉😉

_One year later_

"Mrs. Cerwyn, by all the gods..." Sansa leaned her forehead on the table of her office in Winterfell while she listened to the boring speech of the old woman on the phone, whose dog had escaped her once again. "Did you know that the local stray dog population has grown thanks to your beloved PitBull? Why don't you look in the neighbor's garden? I'm sure Kruger is riding his neighbor's dog".

"Don't talk nonsense young lady".

"I'm not, ma'am," she rubbed her face with her free hand. "But every night Kruger comes home for you to feed him and put him to sleep".

"Yes, but one day I'll call you, and Kruger will be gone for real. He is a very old dog and anything can happen to him".

"Madam, believe me, as long as there are bitches in the world, Kruger will be immortal"

_Knock knock knock_. There was a knock on her office door.

"Lieutenant Stark". The officer and her best friend Jeyne Poole raised her hand to say goodbye to her superior, her daily shift was over.

Sansa made a face to ask for help, put her hand on her temple simulating a gun and spelled with her lips: _Shoot me. Shoot me!_

Her best friend's face turned amused.

"Is that Mrs. Crewyn?" Jeyne whispered, pointing to the phone.

Sansa nodded wearily.

Jeyne let out a giggle and told her:

-Good luck.

She waved her hand in dismissal. She kept up the conversation with the old woman for five more minutes until she located the dog through the locator chip and told her in which corner he was on.

"Oh, right on that corner lives Mrs. Maggie with her Springer spaniel " the woman agreed excitedly.

"Don't say me?" she asked, feigning astonishment." Well, so, are you calmer now?"

"Yes, my dear, thank you. May the gods bless you...."

"And you, Mrs. Cerwyn. And to Kruger".

"And to all the Wester..."

"Amen" she hung up the phone, a bit fed up.

After hanging up the phone, she opened the file she was reviewing before Mrs. Cerwyn's call, it was reports about a new drug gang that had set up shop on Bear Island and were starting to distribute cocaine and marijuana via boats to various ports in the north. They were looking into making a raid and finding a distributor who would lead them to the cartel kingpins

When she finished reading the report, she looked sadly at the note Harry had left on his computer screen: "Ramsay Bolton is free".

"Why did you let him do it, Donella?" she asked herself, not being able to believe that the abuser was free again, all because his wife had dropped the charges.

There were things she couldn't control; and fear and people's stupidity, were some of them.

She left her office and drove her Jeep Grand Cherokee to her home on Winter Hall Street.

The north was a fairly large kingdom, there were several large cities that were generally relatively quiet. The only place that had suffered a few years ago was the city next to the Wall where Castle Black was anciently located, what happened was that a large section of ice had broken off left quite an of destruction in its wake. It was the cause of more than 4000 deaths, but after that, the citizens rose from the tragedy, and now the city lived in relative and healthy peace.

Obviously, it didn't mean that the North was a place of saints, far from it. In Winterfell, the city where she currently resided, an increase in drug and arms trafficking was being reported lately.

Sansa lived in a beautiful and very popular area, full of houses of all colors and a very nocturnal atmosphere, in which there are clubs and restaurants where always sounded in the background the pleasant sound of jazz, as well as music for more partying public... And in which every three steps you could also find a strip club or a camouflaged brothel. She always said to herself whenever she passed by: "Welcome to the Barrio, where they can play whatever you want: the sax or the sex".

Yes, she had no shortage of work. However, she wanted to feel those strong emotions that she dreamed of experiencing since she was a little girl. The same ones that reminded you that you were alive. And searching for Kruger or keeping an eye on a group of young people starting to experiment with narcotics wasn't risky at all, not at all something she could earn a merit medal for.

Arya certainly would win it at some point, and Sansa was excited just thinking about it.

Sansa had been promoted half a year ago, that's right. Harry, the current police captain, promoted her from sergeant to lieutenant.

Why?

Because she had arrested Ramsay Bolton who was about to beat his wife, Donella, to death.

Her parents were so proud of her that they were beside themselves with excitement.

But Sansa found it hard to pretend that she felt good and happy. To understand her, she loved the North, her city. But she longed to be in King's Landing, where most of the country's policing decisions were gestated. Perhaps she was ambitious, but that was her superhero nature. And yes, she loved helping people in the north, but locating dogs was nothing to shoot fireworks, wasn't there something else?

There was! That's why, in one week, she was taking the tests again to get into the WIPD. She would make a great job of it, and she would not be naive again. No. This time she would say what old Selmy wanted to hear.

**Winter Hall Street**

Her home was a beautiful little house with a first floor and an upper floor, five bedrooms, a back garden and a front porch. The houses in her neighborhood are the typical little houses you see in the movies: wooden, large, spacious, and brightly colored.

Sansa rented one of those houses. It was called a hybrid, made of wood and brick, and was painted white and blue, with clay pots filled with flowers of many tonalities. The interior floor was of northern cedar, and the walls were painted in neutral colors.

Sansa lived alone, accompanied by an adorable Husky named Lady, yes like the one in the TV series that she liked a lot but the ending sucked.

She played with Lady in the back yard, threw the ball to her, and when she had time, in the afternoons, took her out to run around the neighborhood a bit.

The porch was decorated by a set of dark brown wicker armchairs with white and red cushions. Also in the back yard, she had a small bi-thermal Jacuzzi. When she wanted, and her needs requested it, it was either hot or cold water, and she used it for both summer and winter. Sansa loved to sip her evening cocktails amidst bubbles, classical or jazz music playing in the background as she relaxed. Harry, her handsome police captain, often invited himself when she had a party.

And when she said handsome, she meant a tall, blue-eyed blond with a stocky build. But Sansa considered it a grave mistake to maintain more than a strictly professional relationship with her boss.

For that reason, and very politely, she always turned him down. Still, if there was one word that defined Harry, it was perseverance; therefore, the man kept trying again and again.

Sansa went up to her room and stripped out of her work clothes to dress in shorts, her top and gold boxing gloves with the words "No Boxing No Life" on them. She pulled her red hair back into a high ponytail. After her workday, she liked to let off steam with her black Everlast punching bag she kept in the yard

A jab to the center, hook, uppercut, two in a row to the center, cross... And she kept repeating.

She executed her moves to the rhythm of Armin van Buuren's Turn It Up, when the music from her headphones ceased and gave way to a call from her mother, Catelyn.

"Mom".

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"Just like this morning when you asked me about my breakfast," she tapped the bag twice.

"Honey... have you heard from Arya?" she asked in a worried voice "She's never been out of communication for so long. She is always in constant communication, either by phone or e-mail, your father and I are starting to worry"

Sansa stopped and gazed at the black punching bag. It had been three weeks since her sister had contacted her at all, and now she found out that she hadn't contacted her parents either. She had tried to call her, but her phone wasn't on the line, the line was always dead. There was no way to reach her, and the truth was that Sansa was so worried about her that she didn't want to think too much. Arya would show up. She would call. As she always ended up doing.

However, between sisters, there was a special kind of connection. They always had. And Sansa felt sick in her stomach when that negative intuition about her sister's health and well-being shook her whole being. She didn't want to think negatively, but Arya hadn't even sent her an email.

"No, Mom. I don't know anything. But don't worry. Arya is very smart and always gets out of every mess she gets into"

"Your sister works as an undercover WIPD agent, Sansa. Her problems aren't just any problems," she answered more sharply than she had intended to sound.

"And mine are?"

"Oh, by the gods, Sansa... You know that's not what I meant," her mother apologized, "I'm very proud of both of you".

Sansa breathed in and out and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know, Mother. I'm nervous, too, about this too-long absence of silly Arya's. But I'm sure she's fine You know how covert missions are".

"No, honey, I don't have the slightest idea, I only know that you and Arya put yourselves in danger because you have the same brains as your father and his same unconsciousness. But don't talk to me about undercover missions, because I visualize Arya in an environment surrounded by a lot of dangerous people and that doesn't sit well with me at all".

Of course, her sister was surrounded by danger, but, since she didn't know the nature of the mission she was on now, she had no idea how much risk she was in.

Sansa became serious and took off her gloves.

"Look, Mom. As soon as I hear from her, I'll let you know, OK?"

"OK, honey. And by the way, have you picked up the handsome blond guy with the same name as the wizard in the movies? "

She walked up the steps of her house and went into her room.

"My boss's name is Harrold, Mom. But everyone calls him Harry"

"Yes, Harry or Harrold, whatever, how handsome he was... Oh, by the gods, NED!" his mother cut the conversation short after a loud bang was heard.

"What was that noise?" she asked, ascending the stairs. She went into her room's bathroom to let the water run in the shower.

"I forgot to close the oven door...."

"The same one Dad keeps telling you to close when you're done using it?"

"Fuck, Cat, you left the fucking oven door open again...!" Her father could be heard saying in the background. "My back!"

"Yes, I think so" Catelyn replied in a regretful voice." I'll leave you to it, honey. Call me as soon as you hear anything".

"Yes, Mom".

"I love you"

"I love you, too".

She undressed and stepped into the shower, which distilled steady streams of hot water. Mmm... Her shampoo smelled like lemons and it was so cheesy she loved it. Where had one ever seen a lieutenant enjoy such womanly caprices? Where? In Sansa's shower of course. Quickly she finished showering, dried her hair and covered her body with some gray pants and the T-shirt she used to sleep in that said in big letters: _"The police body is this good"_

With a nice plate of pasta and a couple of salmon fillets, she sat down on her comfortable light brown sofa and put on one of her favorite movies: Pride and Prejudice, but she barely paid attention to it as she kept checking her phone, waiting for signs of life from Arya.

Three weeks was too long without even a call.What was she up to? why wasn't she contacting her?

If she had Jon's phone maybe she could talk to him and ask him, even if hearing his voice took her back to moments of stolen beers and most of all stolen kisses.

_"Don't go that way, buddy,"_ she said to her brain. She didn't feel like thinking about that gorgeous man who was dropped hot. And if there was no desire, there were no horny thoughts.

“ _Jon Snow...Mmmm Enough. Stop it. Don't go into the light, Sansa."_

She took a sip of her diet soda now with her laptop on her legs she checked the email. No sign of her sister. It was occurring to her that maybe she could call her friend Beth, the hacker who worked for the Winterfell police, and ask her to track down the last IP from which Arya logged on. But she decided to wait until the next day since it was already late and she didn't want to disturb her.

In the last e-mail that Arya sent her, it said the next:

_From: A_

_To: S_

_Hi little crazy, I'm fine. I don't have much time to write, but I am happy to tell you that we are about to close the case. I'll tell you about it. A big kiss, baby girl._

That would mean that, whatever the case was, they had it almost solved, right? The truth was that acting as a WIPD infiltrator carried a lot of risks and, also, made people close to you worry.

She looked at Lady. It had been half an hour since the Husky had been lying on her bed next to the couch. It seemed as if she sensed her concern as well since in that half-hour she hadn't made the slightest noise. Seeing that she was beginning to get paranoid imagining Arya in delicate situations, she called Lady to come up next to her on the couch and cupped her face in her hands, and cuddled her.

The sound of the doorbell made her jump off the couch. It was eleven o'clock at night and she wasn't expecting visitors at that hour. With a frown on her face and Lady following her, she put the movie on pause and got up to open the door. She peeked through the peephole in the door and saw the figure of a tall, thin man, neatly dressed in a navy blue suit. After a few moments, the man rang the doorbell again.

"Miss Stark?" he asked from the other side of the door. Sansa opened the door and sent Lady upstairs.

"Good night, Miss Stark," he reached into his suit pocket and held up his name badge. "Arthur Dayne: Deputy Director of the WIPD. May I come in?"

Bad news. When the WIPD knocked on your door it could only mean two things. Either that they believed you were involved in a crime, or that you could provide clues to solve one. But Sansa understood that the deputy director of the WIPD wasn't there for that reason. Three weeks was too long for Arya. And that man was undoubtedly there for something related to her sister. Her sisterly intuition told her that. Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed compulsively.

"It's Arya, isn't it?"

" May I come in, please? The front door is not the best place to talk," the deputy director answered politely.

"Of course. Excuse me". Deputy director Dayne stopped at the entrance.

"After you, Miss Stark. I need to talk to you at length about something, and it's strictly confidential".

Sansa nodded firmly. Her chin and lips quivered. "Please, please... Don't let him give me bad news." she thought.

"Have a seat". They reached the living room and she pointed to the sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," he replied, sitting down on the couch. "You were having dinner, weren't you?"

"Oh, don't worry," she removed his ducks with her food and left them in the kitchen. "I can finish later".

Her Sony TV had the image of Mr. Darcy declaring himself to Elizabeth in that epic scene in the rain paused. She squinted and turned off the TV with the remote control. Nervous as she had never been, she sat down on the couch next to Mr. Dayne.

"Excuse me, is your last name Dayne? Are you related to Jon Snow?"

"Effectively Miss, he's my nephew" oh so that's what Jon meant last year when he said he could help her get into the WIPD, his uncle was the deputy director.

"OK, what is the reason for your visit? It must be something important for a high ranking WIPD official to come to my house. Is my sister OK?"

He clasped his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Did your sister tell you what she was working on? "

"Besides the fact that she was a special agent? No. She's still alive, isn't she?" she asked impatiently.

"We don't know. We think she is, but... We can't say for sure".

Sansa bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. So that's what it felt like when you got news like that? For heaven's sake, she wanted to throw herself down and start crying.

"What you know? What happened? How... How did she disappear?"

"Miss Stark, before I tell you anything, let me warn you that if anything we have discussed here ever comes out of your mouth, it will be considered a crime and a betrayal of the Westeros government. Understood?"

Sansa could not assess if what angered her most about that comment was his tone or what he was implying with his words.

"I am a police officer, sir. I work for my country, for its welfare. I think your warning is not necessary" she said defiantly.

Something resembling a smile crossed the face of the WIPD deputy director.

"I had been told, you had a problem controlling your temper. Excellent marks at Winterfell cadet school," he snapped, "but a disaster in the personal interview. However, I don't think you were a hopeless case".

"So you've been told about me?"

"Yes, of course. Arya is a diamond as a special agent, and you have the same genes, so we expected you to give us the same excellent results... She's very disciplined and you're more... impulsive. But nothing that can't be improved, don't you think?

So they had talked about her? That didn't matter now. Arya did.

"My mouth is locked, sir. And Arya is an excellent professional. I hope to get to where she is someday".

"I'm glad to hear that".

"And now, please, can you explain the reason for your visit?"

"You know, I've changed my mind. Can I have some strong coffee, please?"

The deputy director swirled his coffee around and added two sugars.

"Your sister was working as a special agent undercover on a human trafficking case". Sansa opened her eyes, and her palms grew cold. "After drug trafficking, human trafficking is the most profitable crime. Did you know that?"

"Yes, sir" she was aware of the federal crime rates. Most of the time, human trafficking was related to slavery, sexual abuse, and forced labor. She felt like vomiting, and a bundle of intense nerves clenched in the pit of her stomach.

"All nations suffer from human trafficking and, as with all crimes, we try to combat it, but it is very complicated. Thirteen months ago the body of Saelyra Dalaenor was found on the edge of Lannisport. A woman originally from Valyria in her twenties, she was found dead of an overdose. Saelyra wore a dog collar around her throat with a medallion that read "belongs to the Lizardmen".

"A collar?"

"Yes. A submissive collar. How much do you know about DS, Sansa?"

"Sorry? DS? Mmm... The cars brand?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. The silence grew thick and heavy between them. "Domination and submission".

"Ah, BDSM," she replied as if those acronyms didn't give her a terrible shiver. "Bondage and sadomasochism?"

"Well, now they just call it DS, because they want to bring it a little closer to populism. As I was telling you, Saelyra was wearing a submissive collar and apparently had a master or, in this case, several masters. So far, everything indicated that it could be a sexual crime of passion and that they went overboard with the drugs, right?"

"Yes, go on"

"From Lannisport they contacted us at King's Landing, and we've been handling the case ever since. On investigation, we found that Saelyra had disappeared from her country two months before she turned up dead," he sipped his coffee. "She was a novice practitioner in the DS world. In her bank statements, we discovered online purchases from various fetish and submission stores, so the woman knew what she was doing".

"And how did she end up in the Westerlands from Valyria?"

"Saelyra had bought two tickets to Sunspear, in response to an invitation"

"What kind of invitation?"

"A DS meeting".

Sansa shifted uneasily on the couch. It was uncomfortable.

"A BDSM encounter, all right. How did they know her visit to Sunspear was in response to that kind of invitation?"

"From what we found out later thanks to Arya and Grenn, which I'll explain later".

"Gods..." Sansa rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Once the young woman arrived at Sunspear, her trail was completely lost. No banking activity, no internet connection, no phone calls... nothing, it was as if the earth had swallowed her up".

"Until she was found dead in Lannisport, wearing the necklace that identified her as the property of the lizard men".

Yes. Saelyra's body didn't tell us much more. There was no trace of semen or physical assault except an excess of a type of drug that was found in her body, known as Popper, it's mixed with cocaine and extasis".

Sansa knew what Popper was. It was an aphrodisiac drug that was used in the form of an inhalant, and if abused, could cause severe brain damage, even death.

"Saelyra died from an overdose and an asthmatic reaction to the inhaler, but her discovery led to one of the largest and best disguised human trafficking cases of recent times. After Saelyra, came Alaenna , Rhaenesa, and Nesaenya ... All three within one week of each other.

"Also near from Lannisport?"

"No. This time at Starfall in Dorne, Oldtown in The Reach; and Horn Hill also in The Reach, respectively. We linked them to the same case because they also died from overdoses".

"Also by Popper?"

"Yes. They all had the same drug in their blood. One of them, Rhaenesa, had been reported missing two months earlier, she was from Lys. We studied her banking movements and discovered similarities with Saelyra: she loved fetish toys and whips; and the last thing the system knows, she also went to Sunspear for something, and there her trail was lost. They all loved S&M, and one of them had a tattoo that read, "Monkeys will take care of Dorothy."

Sansa shook her head. She couldn't make sense of anything. Not once had he named Arya yet.

"Dorothy? The Wizard of Oz?" she asked confused. " I don't understand...."

"Until then, we had a puzzle of which we only had four dead girls: two redheads and two brunettes, pale-faced and light-eyed, slender and beautiful," he listed. "They all had in common a penchant for sadomasochism and domination. Two of them were declared missing in their respective countries. And all four had died for Popper. The only thing that was clear to us was that the scenario in which we had to work was BDSM".

"My sister fit the profile," she said after he described the profile of the girls found. Brunette, light skin, gray eyes, and slender.

"Yes. We decided to work with her for many reasons. Agent Stark went into the DS world as an intern: she infiltrated".

Her sister? No... Arya had agreed to work on something like that? That's what she was into? Gods... She got goosebumps.

"Saelyra's submissive necklace and Alaenna's tattooed message led them to search high and low for the meaning of lizard men and the relationship they might have with Dorothy and the monkeys.

Agent Arya and Agent Grenn did a sublime job of research. Delving into DS, learning about its world, and posing as practitioners led them to a role-playing game that was very popular in the milieu: Dragons and Dungeons Domination and Submission".

"Dragons and dungeons, a hellish world, lurks in the shadows the forces of Evil," Sansa mentally crooned. The original game was a role-playing game that was later made into an animated TV series.

She thought it was mind-blowing, there was a role-playing game inspired by Dungeons and Dragons. And all mixed with a BDSM environment.

“The medallion on Saelyra's submissive collar spoke of lizard men and Aleanna's tattoo hinted that the monkeys would take care of Dorothy. In the Dungeons and Dragons role-playing game, in the real one, there are lizard men: they are dark beings that enslave the weak. And there are also flying monkeys. Role-playing addicts claim that these characters were included in honor of Judy Garland's Wizard of Oz. Everything pointed to the Dungeons and Dragons DS role-playing game, whose initials D&D are known in the milieu as Domines and Dominas: also known as masters and mistress. But, as you may have gathered, it's not just a role-playing game mixed with BDSM. There is an organization that is using this game as a cover to traffic women and men. They are looking for sex slaves with a certain profile. Light skin, light eyes, and long straight hair”.

"Damn it... Where's Arya?" she asked, rubbing his hands together, now unable to hide his distress. "She's still alive, isn't she?"

"This is all Arya has leaked to us. In a week the Dungeons and Dragons DS games will be held; an event that takes place every fifteen months. This time it's just four days of erotic games, domination, and submission. A kind of tournament, like an Olympics, in which apparently is the only occasion in which the three most powerful ringleaders of the role, known as the Villains, are shown. Some members of the role who were intimate with Grenn and Arya claim that in the final part of the tournament, they introduce a group of neophyte slaves and give them as bait to the Villains. First, they play with them publicly, but then they take them away and no one knows what they do with them".

"Do they think these are people who have not consented?"

"The last time this "tournament" was held, a route was made through Dorne, The Reach, and the Westerlands. It coincides with the points where the bodies of the victims were found. Arya has not made contact with the WIPD for three weeks. She and Grenn were about to discover the members that form the pyramid structure of that organization. Dungeons & Dragons DS moves a lot of money, and to elaborate the scenarios where the games are staged, a great economic infrastructure is needed. There are important people behind it. Our agents were on the verge of finding them; they were anxiously awaiting the tournament. The games were going to be the climax of the time we had been investigating. Villains are invisible, although everyone talks about them.

The BDSM practiced outside the tournament is extremely clean and healthy, according to reports from your sister and Grenn.They have found no trace of Popper, no forced bondage, nothing even remotely reportable. The people they've met in S&M have no idea of the murders we know about, and they practice consensually.

But the tournament is where the most elite members gather and that's where it all happens. The Villains and those they serve are the ones who move the human trafficking and facilitate the Popper. They are the ones we must capture. But, unfortunly" his face hardened and his purple eyes turned grim "we lost Agent Grenn. He was your sister's partner. He was found dead outside one of the BDSM clubs in King's Landing. Arya was with him, but we haven't contacted her since. She is... disappeared

"How did the agent die?"

"He was asphyxiated. He had no signs of physical aggression on his body, but the necropsy showed the presence of deoxygenated blood in the tissues, protrusion of the eyeballs, bites on the tongue, and edema in the lung. Horrible. A horrible and very violent death"

"I'm so sorry for Grenn, I really am... But, my sister..." she wailed in a trembling voice, "do you think she's...?"

"Grenn told us that your sister attracted a lot of attention from the Queen of Snakes: the leader of the tournament's dominas. In fact, thanks to her, they had the personal invitation to the Dungeons and Dragons DS tournament. I trust that your sister is still alive, but right now we don't know in whose hands she is"

"What if she has run away? What if she has escaped?" he looked at her with dejection and understanding. "Your sister is capable of contacting us in any situation. Even whit you. And she hasn't"

"How did you know Arya was with Grenn?"

"Because our undercover in charge told us"

Was there another undercover agent? Who was it?

"I understand... You came to tell me only that Arya is missing?"

"No, I didn't come just to inform you of your sister's disappearance"

"Then what? Tell me at once"

Deputy Director Dayne sighed.

"We need another agent to infiltrate," Sansa blinked in a daze. "And you and Arya have the characteristics that the tournament organizers like. You have her same facial structure, you look a lot alike, though eerily different, and you definitely fit the kind of profile that they seem to be attracted to, the Villains or whoever is behind them. If infiltrate you as our third agent and the Queen of Serpents sees you, you might get her attention in the same way your sister did; and, if so, your master and you could be infiltrating in the group organizing the tournament".

Sansa was still stunned. Master? Was she going to have a master?

"We need your help. We want to find your sister and move forward with this case, which during this year of hard, sacrificial investigation we have been working on. We are one step away from solving it all. We don't want Grenn's death to be in vain and..."

"You want me to go undercover as a special agent?" she would. She will it for her sister. But if the WIPD asked for his help, this would be her chance to ask for something in return as well

"We have limited time to react. We've lost two agents and I can't think of anyone better than you to take over this position".

"Really?" She sat up straight, and said to him in a reproachful tone, "You have thousands of better-trained officers than I, who am a cop with homicidal instincts and a vengeful soul, remember? You will have read my record and Mr. Selmy will have made you aware of my explosive and impulsive nature".

"It was recommended to me that you were the best person to pursue this case, Miss Stark. I'm not going to kid you: it's not an easy assignment. You have to put yourself into the role, and I know it must not be pleasant to expose yourself in that way to anyone. But if you're as stubborn and professional as he says you are, I'm sure we'll succeed in the end".

"Who recommended me?" she asked curiously.

"I will only tell you if you agree to work on the case. We noticed you and he decided to be your partner in this. Listen: you and your sister Arya look very much alike. And you're also a cop, you already work for the law. There is one week left until the BDSM tournament. I understand that this is very unexpected, so I will give you tonight to think about it... But, if in the end, you accept, your training will start immediately".

"What kind of instruction are you talking about?"

"We'll explain how the role works and you'll have all the case files. And you will be taught how to exercise your role and to understand the world of domination and submission. You'll have to feel it firsthand, Miss Stark. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sansa knew she was getting herself into a situation she never imagined being a part of. She didn't even trust herself to be able to relax in front of a man with a whip. Special agent, undercover agent... The action she wanted was there, the sacrifices had to be made, and above all, her sister needed her. That was the only reason she accepted.

"I don't have to think about anything. I accept, of course," she lifted her chin.

"Arya had three months to prepare for her role," Arthur explained.

"Three months?!" Imagining Arya training bareback with a rack, chains, and whips was not a pleasant image. "And I'm only going to have a week?" she shook her head, "It's too hasty..."

"I know. But there's no time. Grenn and Arya trained together to be fully synchronized as a couple. We can't arouse suspicion so you have to get much into the role. You will do it these days with your partner, who is still on the mission; in fact, he is the special agent in command. You will go in together, as master and submissive. He will need someone who does not arouse suspicion. Can you take on that role or is it too much?"

"I accept for my sister, Deputy Director Dayne. I plan to get my sister out of there".

"Fine" he smiled more relaxed.

"But if I infiltrate, help you, and get my sister out of whatever hole she's in, you'll accept me into the WIPD".

Arthur accepted without hesitation. Sansa was their only hope, and if Special Agent Snow had offered to instruct her and enter the tournament with her, it was for a reason: the girl would help in the mission and would fit right in. Besides, Jon had not been wrong. He had assured that Sansa would not miss the opportunity to demand her place in the WIPD, and she had. Apparently, he knew that explosive young woman very well. But he wasn't at all surprised. Jon specialized in profiling. He opened his black folder and pulled out the pages of his pre-contract with the WIPD.

"Here is your contract as a special agent with the Office of Investigation. From now on, you will be working for us. He told us that you would ask for just this bonus".

Sansa had imagined that moment in a thousand different ways, and in them, she was always celebrating with her sister. But Arya was unaccounted for, alone, and maybe hurt and vulnerable... And she had been pre-contracted by the WIPD to find her. There was not a shred of happiness in her soul.

"Sign here, miss". Sansa, stunned, signed where the deputy director pointed. "If all goes well when you return, we will make your entry into the force official. In the meantime, in a few hours, our commanding officer will contact you and inform you about this mission". He took his folder and got up from the couch. With an automatic gesture, he offered her his hand. "It's been a pleasure".

"Likewise," she accepted his hand. She brushed her red hair back from her face and hugged her waist as she accompanied the deputy director to the door. "Mr. Dayne?"

"Tell me?" he asked as he opened the front door.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course".

"Who is he?" She only knew of one person who could know her that way, who knew of her desire to join the WIPD, and who understood her impulsiveness in accepting such a mission.

"Special Agent Jon Snow. He's in charge," Arthur said, leaving her house with the signed pre-contract and the hope that she could help them.

Sansa was left in the midst of a fit of insecurity. Jon Snow was to be her Master. And he was going to instruct her in the BDSM environment.

Without a second thought, she went up to her room. She changed back into her boxing clothes and went down to the garden. Her sister was in danger. Jab, cross, uppercut! One down! Jon was the agent in command of the mission. He was Arya's superior, but she never thought they would be working together on that case. Jon on a case of masters and submissives... Infiltrator. gods... Hook! Cross!

A gulp of anguish caught in her throat, and suddenly she folded in on herself and vomited. Eyes fixed on the grass, she kept thinking that Arya was in danger. What if they were hurting her? What if they were abusing her? What if...? "Arya..." she whimpered through her tears.

He get up and, taking a defeated step, gave the bag one last punch and then hugged it and cried. She cried as she had never cried before. Out of nerves, out of fear, out of anger... Because Arya never explained to her what she was doing; because, as sisters, she never came open with her or told her how she felt about the role she was playing... Because she couldn't help her; and because when they kidnapped her, she wasn't there to stop them. Sansa's sobs were stifled by her punching bag, but the pain her soul felt would only be quelled by the lust for revenge. And her " Archenemy," Jon Snow, as hateful and egomaniacal as he was, they had to do their best to thrive as partners. He was to be her superior. Her instructor... She rested her forehead on the sack and sipped back tears

What bullshit... In that mission neither their pride nor the false hatred they had for each other mattered. Only Arya and the other people in the same situation mattered. They had to free them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for this time, I hope you liked it. See you next time. 🙃😎  
> By the way, I want to say that I see the character of Arya played by Kate Beckinsale in Underworld. But you can see it however you want. I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one was really hard to pull off, but here it is. I left the tournament rules as I know them, I just made some modifications in order to adapt to the plot.
> 
> 🚨Warning. BDSM-related terms will be mentioned, so if that makes you uncomfortable or you're not open-minded, I recommend you stop now.
> 
> That said, enjoy it. 😉  
> Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Jon watched his uncle Deputy Director Dayne leave little Sansa's adorable little house from his BMW M3. Surely the young police had reacted as he had told his superior. She would listen carefully to every word, ask some questions, and undoubtedly accept the mission because the need to save her sister would make her not see the risks involved. That's why she was such a good cop, and for that reason, she would be an excellent agent.

He knew she was his perfect match for this case. He needed a couple worthy of their mettle, who could compete with him face to face, to get the attention of the Queen of Snakes and villains. And he knew Sansa attracting attention as much as her sister but in an adorably different way.

For twelve months he had handled the case with the utmost professionalism. He was not as difficult to assume the role of Dominant as had been for his best friends, Grenn and Arya, because Jon, had been a BDSM practitioner for years, and he did for pleasure. He had done it since he discovered that conventional sex bored him. He was a WIPD agent, but his sexual tastes, nothing he had to explain publicly, were special. His hobbies were neither better nor worse than those of most people, simply different.

For him, domination, bondage, sadomasochism, and submission were a game to practice between couples. A game of mutual consent in which discipline, challenge, daring, the limits of each, and, above all, trust were worked. And in return for all this, there was an extraordinary pleasure.

Arya and Grenn were very surprised when he explained that he was a Master. But on the other hand, that helped them to relax and realize, that if their friend practiced BDSM and was an ordinary person they should not fear those exercises. This didn't mean you were unbalanced, traumatized, or crazy... Such prejudices should be eradicated from popular consciousness.

For him, The BDSM was not a deviation, it was a way of feeling and experimenting. Here, the problem was that the case in which they worked was related to human trafficking, and had as its background the world of the Masters and submissives. A world he wasn't going to let some fucking sadistic people smear.

This case had now become a personal mission, as it had claimed the life of Grenn, a loyal and wonderful man, a great friend. And they had also kidnapped Arya, his best friend since he was 5. He was confident that Arya would still be alive, as losing her would mean his undoing.

He pressed the steering wheel tightly with his fingers. Agent Grenn's death and Arya's abduction were on his shoulders. He shouldn't do it, because you couldn't control everything; but he tormented himself because he could not protect his subordinates. What happened that night for Grenn to be murdered? Why was he murdered?

Jon had been to another King's Landing location, with a role slave, not just anyone. It was Tyene, a mistress, a recognized mistress in the environment, who loved to play with him. Tyene was valued in the role with the rank of an acrobat, as the protagonist Diana of Dragons and Dungeons.

It wasn't the first time they'd played together. But Jon did so because he knew Tyene had, indirectly, possible access to the tournament participants.

To enter the tournament and play, all members had to pass the relevant blood tests. They wanted healthy people, because they were going to have sex, often without latex, and they needed up-to-date analysis of all the masters, submissives, and practitioners entering the tournament.

He needed to find out who received and gave the participants the green light through the results and take those same tests to a DNA identification lab. That way they'd know the names of all the game-goers.

But in that Tyene had not been of much help to him; though he did, judging by the cries of satisfaction she had issued during the session.

Jon flashed the headlights in his car to get his uncle's attention. His uncle, noticing that it was him, approached the co-pilot's door and entered the car.

"Well? How does she take it?" asks Jon, who still had his fists clenched on the steering wheel.

"She takes it better than I imagined, she's a strong girl," her uncle replied.

"I told you, we'll do everything we can to rescue Arya and anyone in the same situation”.

“I know you will, just... don't be so hard whit the girl, now she's having a hard time”.

"I won't, I'll update her and we'll start training, but I would never intentionally hurt her”

"Okay, I gotta go, I've got a lot to coordinate. Keep me informed and.... Take good care of yourself”. He opened the door and got out of the car.

Jon fixed his purple eyes on the door of Sansa's house. The truth was, he was anxious to see her. The same thing had always happened to him. Besides, He was sure she was crying in her room now, trying to take on the blow of Arya's disappearance and getting to the idea that she was going to have to work with him.

He smiled wearily. If she knew he'd wanted her since she turned fifteen and saw her in the hot springs in that dark blue swimsuit with holes in her hips. Then he was eighteen, and Arya thirteen.

When they were little, Sansa chased him everywhere. She wanted to play what they played, and participate in their antics. And the little girl was angry when Jon put her aside or ignored her to leave him alone. The redhead was offended, but he loved to see her cheeks turn red from helplessness and her gaze turned a deeper blue. She had him fascinated and he was upset that a fifteen-year-old brat made him feel that way. So Sansa stopped chasing them and formed her own group of friends, more in line with her overwhelming personality. She was full of life

But time passed and everyone got older, and they lost contact. He and Arya moved to King's Landing, and Sansa stayed in Winterfell as a police officer. But did the distance make him forget her? Not at all. He couldn't forget someone who had been etched into his soul.

Last year, when he saw her in that bar with that abundant red hair collected in that way, which had always fascinated him so much and that fairy face, he almost cum into his pants and had to make an exceptional effort to keep the same exasperated tone as before, when what he really wanted was to kneel on the floor and kiss her feet. From that day he often dreamed of her.

However, Sansa was no longer a child, and neither was he. Both were professionals and had to work together on the mission.

Would he take advantage of it? Yes of course.

He would teach her and prepare her for the mission, and in passing, he would scratch the itch he had in her balls from that day he saw her in that bikini in the hot springs.

Yet he knew he had to be patient with her, he knew her from that day when a four-year-old girl, with blue eyes and a flowery dress, gave him her own stuffed wolf to comfort him to stop crying. That day he was heartbroken, his grandfather had died, and he could not accept his loss. He was on the stairs of the porch of his house, his face sunk between his knees, and the neighbors came and went to his house to give their condolences. He didn't want to talk to anyone. But then, someone hit a white stuffed wolf on his cheek. And when he looked up he first encountered Sansa and her shy smile. Her sister was with her too, and instead of leaving, they both sat down to keep him company. That's where their friendship started.

That was the first time he saw Sansa and he knew her kindness.

She didn't expect him that night. But the sooner he got used to his presence and role, their role would be more believable in Dragons and Dungeons DS. And that, after all, was the most important thing. Not what he could feel for Sansa; and it better have it engraved on his head.

He opened the door of the BMW, and took the two black military bags that were in his trunk.

His new submissive/partner's home and bed awaited him. Although, for now, he was just going to prepare her for the role.

Her house was quiet. When the doorbell rang a second time tonight, she hoped to see the WIPD deputy director again. He may have forgotten something. But when she opened the door without even checking through the peephole, she found Jon's large, defined body.

He carried two military bags in his hand and looked at her with concern. He wore black jeans, brown leather boots, and a tight black long-sleeved T-shirt, which pronounced his excellent fit. He studied her with his impressive purple eyes

She felt anger at seeing him. She was in a pretty awkward situation. He was supposed to arrive tomorrow, and he showed up now, at midnight, at the entrance to her little world. Her eyes were so swollen to cry and she felt very fragile, and Jon had to see her like this?

"Hello, Sansa. Will you let me in, please?” He asked her tenderly.

Tears sprang up again and she began to pout humiliatingly. She couldn't afford to collapse in front of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sansa. Please. No... Don't cry. Open the door” Jon knew would see her it that way; but Sansa's tears as a child were nothing compared to those of the woman in front of him now trying to withstand the crying before her superior. She was tearing him to pieces.

She opened the door. He would never have imagined what was going to happen next. She found her face buried in Jon's chest and his arms imprisoning her and covering her up as if he wanted to protect her from everything and everyone. Not knowing how to react, she lay motionless, receiving the attentions of Jon. Why was everything so weird and, on the other hand, she felt calmer now than she was a few minutes ago?

"Are you all right?”

"No”.

"I know," he murmured, putting his hand on the back of her head.

"Then why are you asking?”

"For education," he shrugged and smiled on her hair. She smelled like fruit. That girl smelled like fruit... Charming.

Sansa stepped aside, pushing him a little by the chest. She stepped back and looked him straight into the eye.

"I was expecting you tomorrow”.

"I've decided to come before. The sooner we start, the better, Sansa. We’ve only five days left, six at most," he murmured softly. “We can take advantage tonight to get you used to me. We can talk all you want... We don't have to do anything today. You can ask me everything that makes you uncomfortable and I will be able to explain to you what we are going to do and what your instruction is”.

Sansa listened to him in silence. And when he finished speaking, she stared at him and said:

"You're not going to touch me even a hair, Jon”.

"Not tonight," he conceded. “But tomorrow I will begin to teach you; and I'm sorry to tell you that I'm going to touch you. And a lot. You've agreed to your training. In seven days the games begin... We're very fair for time and you need to get acquainted with the DS. Do you understand? Tell me you understand what's going to happen between us from now on”

She didn't understand shit! Jon was going to grop her and exercise her for domination and submission because DS Dragons and Dungeons were supposed to do sublime and believable performances. But it was about Jon. The boy who pushed her away when she wanted to approach him and who laughed at her as soon as he could.

"Yes, I understand. But I just expected you to give me a little space before I started with...," she made a fuss with her hands, "with... this! with you!” She pointed at him and turned a fulminant glance at the two bags he had left on the floor of the entrance. “What's in those bags?”

"Tomorrow you'll see that. Are you going to let me through? Or am I going to have to sleep in my car?”

Sansa narrowed her eyes until they were just a blue line.

"Relax, Officer," Jon raised his hands in a sign of helplessness. “We're going to work together and we have to get the best we can to make this work. I'm your superior in charge, so you should show me some hospitality”.

Sansa set her eyes blank.

"All right, come in. She turned around, and as he walked towards the room she said, "Upstairs are the rooms. Yours is the one with the whips and the chains”.

Jon looked at her amused, laughed shortly.

"A comment like that during the instruction will be penalized," he assured her without concealing his amusement. “And we're not going to have separate rooms. We'll sleep together”.

"No. No way. Hey, you're going too fast”.

"I'm telling you, there's no time”.

"I'm getting stressed," she re-prayed with her arms crossed. “That's overreach. We don't have to...”

"We let's play the roles of master and submissive, Agent Stark. I want us to merge so much that no one doubts that we are terribly in sync. It's very important that they see that we breathe at the same time”.

"Wait... that's too much information”. She raised her hand, turned around to look at the garden, and gave a deep sigh. “This surpasses me," she covered her eyes with her fingers, exasperated. “I have to call the police station and tell them I won't be able to go...”

"That's what the deputy director is responsible for. Tomorrow your police chief will be notified by the WIPD of the reason for your absence. You don't have to worry about that”.

"But you can't show up here at night, at my house, telling me you're going to be my master and that...!”

"Well, I already did, Sansa. The case, the mission, and most importantly, your sister," he listed, "are important to me, and we can't make any mistakes, it's a very delicate situation, and we're about to..."

"Is my sister important to you?! Well, she's been kidnapped! And her partner is dead!” She yelled at him turning around like a gale, her eyes full of tears. “You were supposed to take care of them and you haven't! What kind of commanding agent are you?!”

Her words hurt him and they nailed themselves like daggers to his chest. Yes. That was something that also criticized himself. He had to take care of Arya and Grenn. And he had failed. Sansa shut up suddenly and understood that her words had hurt him.

"Her partner was one of my best friends, you know”, he stared at her and sighed. “I can still talk to the deputy director and tell him you're not ready for this. He'll understand. You're too emotionally related to the case, Sansa. I may have rushed to suggest that...”

"What are you talking about?” She asked astonishedly. She dries her tears with her hands. “I want to do it. And I'm willing to do anything to rescue my sister”.

Jon nodded earnestly.

"Are you sure? I can rectify and...”

"Jon!” She shouted by clenching her fists on either side of her legs. “Stop! " It was unfair to use that card against her, but it had also been unfair what she had told him. Gods, she should learn to bite her tongue. “I... It is ok”

"It's not," he rebuked her. “From now on, stop seeing me as Jon, the guy you've known all your life, or this isn't going to go well. You must respect me, I'm your superior. And yes, they've chosen you because of the proximity you have to Arya, and I've given them the go-ahead”.

"Wasn't it because of my police skills?” She asked wounded. "What a disappointment," she said sarcastically.

He gritted his teeth and marked his jaw.

"We are together on this mission. It's a peculiar situation, I know. But you must obey me, it depends on us the lives of many people, and I'm not going to risk taking someone who can spoil everything to the tournament”.

"I got it, Jon," she said, not knowing where to look.

"Sir”.

Sansa bit her lower lip and understood that if she wanted to help in the case she had to start getting into the role right away

"Yes, sir. Tomorrow my instruction will begin. I'll have to follow your orders. And today... If it should be, we can sleep together” she gave in because she didn't want to be removed from the case.

"No. It is ok. I'll leave you alone tonight. It's been a long journey here and I also need to rest. I don't want to push you. I was even serious about going to my car and sleeping there, and tomorrow I'd knock on your door again as if I hadn't interrupted your privacy tonight”.

"Are you serious?”

"No," he smiled evilly. “My room is the one with the whips and the chains, then?”

"Yes. It's next to mine," she replied confusedly.

"The Princesses one?”

"Ha, ha, ha... what a funny”

Jon smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"Good night, Sansa. Sleep well”.

"You too”.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house”

"Yeah... You're welcome”.

"If you need to talk about something or can't sleep, you can talk to me about whatever you want”.

"I don't think so," she arched a red eyebrow.

"Or...," he opened one of his bags and pulled out a black folder. “You could go through our report so far and go ahead" he offered it, and waited for her to take it. “This is all the information we have collected about the case. Member ranks, scenarios they like most, action zones, regular DS participants... I'll ask you tomorrow, whatever you don't understand, and I’ll explain you”.

“See you tomorrow”.

"Yes. See you tomorrow”.

But what the hell had happened to her life in the blink of an eye? Just like that. Sansa hid an incredulous smile as she watched her superior climb the stairs to her new room.

Jon Snow was at her home. Handsome and sexy as only Lucifer could be. But there were changes to him. He had a scar that split his left eyebrow vertically to the bottom of his eye, and under his left ear was a tattoo with the lyrics of a language she did not know. What would it mean?

That was the truth, and she needed company. But not his. She was sure she wouldn't sleep with him next door for a minute. His presence altered her in many ways, some she was unwilling to recognize.

She'd stay on the couch and try to sleep.

The voices woke him up.

What was that? Who was downstairs?

Jon covered his eyes with his forearm and yawned. The room that Sansa had provided him was comfortable and had everything. The girl knew how to be hospitable.

What he could hear was the TV in the living room? He looks at the time on his cell phone. Three in the morning. They had to get up early to start training, and Sansa hadn't gone to bed yet.

He got out of bed and left the room.

Surely the girl couldn't sleep thinking about everything that came over her.

"Poor girl,” he thought tenderly.

He came down the stairs carefully. The light on the TV screen illuminated the cozy living room. The house was like her. Special and warm.

He wasn't like that. His apartment at King's Landing was grey and black. Ordered and neat. He had some frame with pictures of his family, with his mother and father, another with his uncle; a library and next-generation multimedia equipment. But where Sansa had plants and flowers, he had empty corners; where Sansa placed huge decorations, like Alice's dream cat clock, who was at the reception, he had a metal, smooth and functional one.

Sansa was unique, and he was a gloomy guy.

Light and darkness.

That's why as a kid he'd gotten along better with Arya. Because he and Arya were alike; and the world of Sansa seemed to them charming and enigmatic chaos that turned theirs upside down.

Sansa was explosive. He and Arya were measured and serious.

Sansa was an earthquake. They were a little sism.

He stood in front of her. She was asleep on the couch, hugging a heart-shaped cushion with two arms.

He had that feeling of being on the pure ground and being a sower of corruption.

The girl looked like a fucking fairy. The messy red hair, the insolent nose peeking out of a lock... And that beautiful pink mouth.

"Well," he growled, rubbing his face with his hands. “Let's go”.

Friends. She had fallen asleep watching Friends. He thought that she set out to see it with the intention of changing her mood a little bit. He turned off the TV. Carefully, he put his hands under his body and carried her in his arms. She didn't weigh anything.

“Agent Stark... It's been a tough day for you today, huh, sweetheart?”

Sansa stirred in his arms and opened her eyes little by little.

"I'm going to put you to bed," he explained in a whisper

She nodded as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Jon?”

"Yes?”

Sansa, still sleepy, rested her head on her chest and closed her eyes.

"You're not wearing a T-shirt”.

He drowned out a smile.

"Shss... Sleep”.

"Will you leave me in my room?”

"Yep. You don't want to sleep with me, so...” He got to the landing on the second floor and went to what was supposed to be Sansa's room. But she shook her head and pointed at it the one he occupied.

"That one”.

"Are you sure?” He asked surprised. She was pointing to the room he was resting in.

Had she changed her mind? Did she want to sleep with him?

She smiled as if she had said something stupid.

"Yes, of course, I do”.

"OK," he replied happily.

He walked into the room with her and left her on the left side of the bed. He put himself in the right and covered them both with the purple bed sheet. The moon illuminated Sansa's beautiful face, and Jon looked at her intently.

"I'm so sorry I failed your sister," he confessed quietly. “And I'm sorry I introduced myself like this... But you and I are going to make a good team. He removed her hair from her cheek and took advantage of her to caress her with her fingers. Please. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to take off her T-shirt and pants and see her completely naked. “I'm not going to let you down”.

He kissed her on the forehead and approached her until he surrounded her with one arm. He rested his chin over his head and closed his eyes.

"You smell delicious”.

Her nose was itchy and she had something hard and muscular between her legs. She opened her eyes and found a man's Adam's apple.

Jon.

She frowned and looked down. His superior's leg had sneaked between hers. But what was he doing there? Was that his way of respecting her? She told him they weren't going to sleep together.

She looked around. It was his room. She remembered falling asleep and then someone picking her up and taking her to bed. Jon had taken the trouble to carry her upstairs but please took the liberty of getting in the bed whit her.

Her heart was beating out of control under her chest. The sun would sneak through the shutters of the window, and one of its rays illuminated that man's manly face.

She always found Jon very handsome. Unbearable and cheeky, but handsome.

Now he was asleep and his face was... Touching. Like a big, good kid. But she wasn't fooled. Jon had nothing as a kid anymore, let alone a good boy. The years had hardened and marked him.

He was starting her training today. She didn't know present Jon like Arya did. She didn't know if he was too strict or too tough. But Sansa was reminded of a wolf. Always lurking.

She took some air and accepted what was coming. She had slept well and was rested. Would it be the effects of sleeping in his company? Unaware of what she was doing, her hand took life of her own and rose to touch his lower lip delicately.

That agent's mouth should be fined for promoting sin.

Without losing a minute, she stretches the other arm until she reached the iPhone that was on the bedside table, disabled the sound and flash, and took a picture of him. With a stupid giggle, she slowly got out of bed and let him rest.

When he went down for breakfast, she’d reproach him for daring to get in the bed whit her. But as long as he rested, she had work to do. She'd read the case reports She'd left on the kitchen table.

After preparing a light breakfast Sansa was immersed in the report of the most interesting case she had ever read.

While drinking her coffee, she reviewed the names of tournament participants, hierarchies within the game. She had to memorize everything so as not to make any mistakes and avoid attracting attention as ignorant, as it was known that, if you were in the tournament, you knew everyone perfectly.

Participants in the role were divided into two groups:

 **The protagonists:** who were the guests in the role of couples and groups of masters and submissive, each with their relevant rank

 **Creatures:** strict groups of masters and mistress, tasked with testing them through their domination games.

The full report read as follows:

_ DRAGONS AND DUNGEONS DS 2021 _

_ DISTRIBUTION OF PARTICIPATING ROLES _

_ Participants _

**_1-GUEST PROTAGONISTS_ **

The protagonists are classificated in six different qualifications or ranks that are attached only to the Masters. Submissive cannot be qualified in any way, except as submissive. They are the personal toys of the Masters and, at the same time, their most precious treasures.

****

**_Classification by hierarchy_** :

**Master Hank. The archer. Protagonist Rank 6.** Is characterized by being the highest degree among the protagonists invited to the role. Hank, in the original D&D game, was the archer, the leader of the group. He's a smart, strong master. A leader by nature. He knows and controls all types of punishment and is the master's degree to follow in group sex games. Object: Whip in the form of an arrow.

**Mistress Shelly. The Witch. Protagonist Rank 5.** Mistress is usually Hank's right-hand man. When a Rank 6 protagonist and a Rank 5 protagonist join, they can originate through metaconsonsent, Bukkake or Gang Bang situations.

Sansa frowned. Bukkake and Gang Bang? Metaconsensum? Jon's report did not explain the BDSM's terms and vocabulary. She would need to catch up on it and search the Internet to learn all this specialized vocabulary. She continued to read the report

The protagonist Mistress Shelly is affectionate and controlling. Protective. Shelly will be able to make pacts with the Dungeon Master when the situation requires it. Object: Whip.

**Master Bobby. The Barbarian. Protagonist Rank 4**. They're jovial characters who love to play. But beneath that affability, there is cruelty and harshness, though always for the good and pleasure of their submissive. They are challengers who rely very much on their strength and that of their submissive. In the role, they can easily ally with Uni. When Uni and Bobby agree on the same stage, a quartet can be given. Object: Bondage cuffs

**Mistress Diana. The acrobat. Protagonist Rank 3**. Mistress very disciplined and skilled, endowed with great beauty. They like to hang their submissives. When a master Hank and a mistress Diana meet and challenge each other, Diana must assume Hank's dominance over her, as well as over her submissive. Object: Strings.

**Master Erik. The knight. Rank 2**. Master very dominant and grumpy, but devoted to his submissive. As long as Erik meets a Dungeon Master, he can defy his order. If the Master of the Dungeon defeats the master protagonist, his submissive will become his property. Object: The cross.

**Master Presto. The sorcerer. Rank 1.** Original master in his games, he loves electricity, because it is a way of touching the submissive without actually touching it. It's “magic”. He may not be well versed in other objects and punishments, but he is highly respected by other masters. Object: Electrostimulators.

Mother of God, she thought. And where were they supposed to use electricity? Did they really play with that? But how? Ropes, whips, crosses, bondage cuffs, and electro-stimulators. Shit... she was scared.

**_2- ACCOMPLICES OF THE PROTAGONISTS_ **

During the game and in all scenarios, guest protagonists could count on the collaboration or help of two characters who are there to help them in their own way.

**Master of the Dungeon:** Master dominant per excellence. Is the Master of the stage in which the game of domination is the atmosphere. He will control the protagonists and make sure they respect the rules. His main mission is to provide participants with any tools they need for the tests and to be a judge (even participant in the challenges, if the protagonist so requests) in the duels. The Dungeon Master can keep the submissives of the defeated protagonists in duels if he challenges the creatures who want to take them for use, or at the direct request of the Villains. The Dungeon Master is a versed master in the BDSM, and his mission, even if sometimes he doesn't seem like it, is to help the protagonists keep advancing in the tournament. Object: All.

**Uni. Master Unicorn.** If Uni appears in scenes in which the creatures are being too cruel to submissives, Master Unicorn can release them and forgive them for punishment, in exchange for a favor (it is understood that the submissive must obey Uni in every way, even if her master refuses. It will then be returned to him with penalty). Uni can appear on stage in two ways: when a series of protagonists who are: the magician, the archer, and the witch coincide in the same place. Or, through the cards found during the game (See SECRET CHESTS).

**_3- PROFILES_ **

All the Masters immersed in this hierarchical, leading, and dominant role respond to a common profile that can then be altered according to the individual personality of each one. But basically, these traits respond to:

**Profile of the leading Masters:** Ideal masters. They understand that their self-control is fundamental to mastering their submissive. They are severe and do not falter in their punishments, to the point of feeling pleasure as masters when they see their submissives weep. However, as a lover, they will comfort and calm their submissive. He lets himself be venerated and is just as tender and reciprocal with her or with him. The ideal master feels love and the same veneration for his submissive. But put roles and games aside in daily life to behave like a lover, friend, or partner. They don't have to control it outside the alcove. This type of masters wooes, and enjoys earning the heart and trust of those in his care. They are extremely passionate, but this sweetness will not prevent them from demanding the surrender of their submissive by determining a good punishment. The body of his submissive must yield to him. He wants everything. They are protectors, follow a code of honor, and always defend their submissives. If some punishment doesn't work, they don't just blame the submissive, they blame themselves too. For them, being Master and Submissive and roled in that way does not mean that one is superior to the other. There is equality within them, and equanimity out of bed.

**Profile of Master of the Dungeon** : dominant masters in every way, which give total and absolute meaning to the word property. They enjoy domination, but love and care about their submissive. Taking care of them and pampering them is in their moral code. They’re masters both outside and inside the bed. They want that person who has given himself to them to evolve as a lover and also as a person; who learns to submit and trust that the master will always give what the submissive needs. These types of masters get to control diets, aesthetics, and way of life of the submissive: they direct them. They need to control everything, and if they don’t they sick and frustrated; BDSM covers that yearning. Trust in their submissive and they can have even more than one, they know what grieves her, cheers her up, infuriates her, excites her... They know everything about her and, thanks to that, can meet her needs.

They are masters that demonstrate great naturalness, they do not have to mark territory by adopting aggressive postures or superiority; they are passionate and can know many ways of punishment, but in the end, they only use the one that satisfies him and his submissive. He's an honest master, he expresses his feelings and he's not ashamed of it. They are very confident people and want their submissives to feel just as safe with them, as well as without them. They seek, above all, to contribute to the personal growth of their submissive, and to grow, learn and enjoy with her or him.

**Uni Profile:** Masters that are a compendium between Master of the Dungeon and the leading ones. They're very playful and provocative. They act one way or another depending on the needs of the submissive. They are fickle and do not have a defined personality. They conform and do not impose, except when they understand that the submissive needs more hard hand and less flexibility. They are very empathetic masters, who do not mind-bending, at times, to the needs of the submissive. Prayers and entreaties can be with them. They enjoy seeing the real fidelity between masters and submissives and do not hesitate to test them.

Wow. This was very interesting Sansa thought. And at the same time, so much information overwhelmed her. There was a world full of psychology within the BDSM. And also different types of Masters. Sansa knew nothing at all about the DS. What little she knew was what most people thought they knew: that it was a sadistic practice in which people were sexually subjected in a way that scratched humiliation. Masters, slaves, submissive, dominant...? In the twenty-first century?

She didn't get it. Still, although it was a dark universe and surely full of urban legends, she could not deny that she felt a slight tingling and a healthy curiosity about those issues. But it made her goosebumps to know that her sister had voluntarily submitted to someone. She couldn't imagine Arya doing it. She didn't imagine doing it herself, either. Much less with Jon...

Besides, what exactly was your instruction going to be?

At the moment she had to finish reading the report. She would later prepare for the role.

**_4- CREATURES_ **

Within the tournament, there will be a group of enemies of the leading guests. This group works for the Villains and they are responsible for subduing those leading couples who have lost in the challenges presented by THE ORACLE (See Key Figures on stage) in each scenario of the role-playing game. Four clans of Masters Creatures appear, subdivided into Queen of Snakes, White Walkers, Flying Monkeys, and Lizard Men.

They main function is to inconvenience and hinder the achievement in the tests of the participants. These four clans will use all kinds of toys and supports to make the submissives shake, sometimes testing their stamina in pain, and other times provoking them until they reach orgasm.

If the submissive pronounces the codeword in the punishments or does not contain their own orgasm, they lose their master throughout the game and could see how he finds another submissive. That would be a definitive test for his faithfulness.

Creatures will use the toughest and most well-known objects in the BDSM. Clamps, piercings, whips with nails, electrodes, penis belts, harnesses, extra-large dildos, wax, thread, spurs... Et cetera.

**Queen of snakes:** Torture specialist and right hand of the Villains. She will evaluate the submissive, join the most special punishments whenever she pleases, and provide the names of those chosen worthy of accompanying the Villains in the final.

**White Walkers:** They adore pain and, as a result, to see the submissive weeping causes their pleasure. They work in pairs submit as a couple.

**Flying Monkeys:** They usually steal the punishment materials of the protagonists. If the time has come for the trials ordered by The Oracle, the Masters do not have their object in hand, the submissive to the charge of the irresponsible master will be punished by the monkey with inclementness. The submissive will not be able to reach orgasm. If does, the monkeys can take as a slave. The submissive will then be able to say the word of security (codeword) so as not to submit to the monkeys, and if does, the submissive and lead master will be removed from the game.

**Lizard Men:** The most violent of clans. They love to enslave. They're physically tough, muscular-looking. Fans of group sex, fisting, creampie, and DP. Severe. They don't give remission. And they don't mind subduing until exhaustion

_ NOTES ON THE CREATURES: Creatures are eager for leading couples to lose in their duels. What they want is fresh meat to torture and torment at will. But couples are not required to play with them, so they have the most important weapon of power **, the codeword**. The word of security will save the masters and submissives from being subdued by the creatures and, as in the game of domination and submission between couples, the word of security will cause the game to end in the tournament for both. _

Ok. So, no one was forced to be with the creatures. Sansa took a quieter breath and snorted. Good thing... long live the codeword!

Fisting, creampie, and DP? God... She was pointing out all the words that she then had to search online and also the questions that arose in a notebook. When Jon went down for breakfast, She'd raise all her doubts

**_5- PROFILES_ **

**Profile of the Creatures and villains:** They dominate in the sexual aspect, they are not interested in the emotion or needs of their submissives. They are only interested in the pleasure they can get from them and, when they have already submitted them, they are disposed of. They can exploit the submissive in many ways and not just in sexual ones. They are masters who think superior to others. They abuse their submissives and controls them. They don’t like that can relate to the outside or have contact with anyone else. They love other people's weaknesses because they feel stronger. Pretend to be a good master to others. Sell their false image to attract potential submissives, but then they are a sadist who reduces them. They never show their feelings because they feel nothing at the surrender of their submissives. They are specialist in all BDSM techniques

Sansa snorted and shuddered. Was there really anyone who was put in the hands of a master with a villain or creature profile voluntarily?

**_6- SCENARIOS IN WHICH THE DRAGONS & DUNGEONS DS TOURNAMENT WILL BE HELD_ **

The tournament will take place on stages in the ancient world of Westeros, prepare to role as kings, queens, knights, damsels, etc.

Each scenario will have a Dungeon Master in charge and a group of creatures willing to disturb and challenge the protagonists. The Master of the Dungeon will decide, according to the tests and challenges completed, whether the pairs of masters and submissive protagonists should submit to the law of the Oracle. The Oracle will propose a DS test for those who have failed in the mission; if they manage to complete it as they have been asked, the protagonist couple can be released by the Master of the Dungeon. If they don't make it, the creatures will take them away and challenge them to endure their punishment. If they support it, they can return to the role-playing game but, yes, penalized.

**_7- KEY FIGURES IN THE SCENARIOS_ **

**The Oracle:** This is the character who distributes the game on each stage. Repeat the Villains' direct orders, and carry a deck of cards. Cards are divided into three stacks to represent a scene or challenge. A stack of objects (which will serve to play with the submissive), another of modality or game (cross, colt, handcuffs, ropes, bondage chair, torture-exploration table, floor, and bed), and another card of the duration of the test and number of orgasms to be reached by the submissive. The couple who fail in the duel will be punished by the creatures, but if they have an Oracle card (See Cards) they can always go to the Oracle one last time to play two transcendental cards, instead of using the ultimate codeword. If the master and submissive disagree to play with the creatures, they will be able to play their permanence all or nothing with the Oracle. If the liberation card comes out of them, the Dungeon Master would help them flee the creatures; but otherwise, if you get the card from The Punisher, the couple is definitely eliminated from the game and will come home, without even having a chance to see the final.

**Secret Chests:** These are the boxes that each day must find the protagonists in their missions, they are the main objective of the game. There will only be five chests per day. So the smartest will be the lucky ones to own them. **_In each box there will always be a key_ ,** in addition to free release cards, VIP passes, and exclusive invitations with the Villains; as well as objects of domination and cards that are used to eliminate opponents; and finally, exclusive party passes made by the tournament organizers. None of the daily chests will have the same.

**Codeword** : The word of security is a saving word agreed between masters and submissives that stops the punishments of creatures. It's a word of power, and every couple has theirs. If they pronounce it, they are released from the dungeons for good and will be able to return home, outside the tournament.

**_8- CARDS_ **

**_ They are located inside the chests. _ **

**Couples' change cards** : disputes between the couples may arise during the tournament. This card enables you to change your partner, as long as there is a duel organized by the Dungeon Master.

 **Switch Cards:** The Master exchanges his dominant role with his submissive.

 **Invisibility Layer Card:** This card makes you invulnerable during the day and you automatically access the next stage.

 **Elimination Cards:** You can eliminate an opponent from the competition, stay with their partner, and all the loot. The Affected Master can request a knight's duel to prevent it. If do not, the new couple must test their compatibility against the Dungeon Master.

 **Uni Card:** Summons Uni automatically.

 **Oracle Card:** Always gives you a second chance at the Oracle if you have been eliminated or failed in the trial.

 **Extra life card:** If you've been eliminated, it's okay. Save this card and revive it. But you can only use it in a two-day tournament margin.

 **Card asks the Master:** it will give you a clue as to where the chest of the next day is hidden.

 **Creature card:** If you're lucky enough that in that scene is the type of creature the card shows, you get rid of its punishment in case you lose your duel.

NOTE: Leading participants will be able to switch cards between them when they think it is necessary.

Save your items and cards, and take care of the Flying Monkeys! They're elusive thieves sons of bitches!

**_RULES OF THE GAME_ **

The main objective of the tournament is to win the title as best master and submissive of the role Dragons & Dungeons DS (the best bukkake scenes, gang bangs, blowjobs, bondage, creampie, and all BDSM categories, as well as the most daring sexual fantasies (paraphilias), will be awarded. To do this, you will play with the control of orgasms, time, amounts, and pain-pleasure capacity of each master with his submissive.

Sansa stopped and winced her mouth.

"I must be ignorant... Paraphilia... Knowing what it means," she mused as she bit the sandwich and continued with the rules of the game.

To stand as best master and submissive, participants have to complete daily quests (all related to finding chests).

The format of the chest search is yincana style. What does this mean? That the protagonists and their submissives must go through tests of speed, intelligence, trust, and sync in games where the senses must be fully awake. _Inside the chests, there is always a key. The master must collect them until they get at least three keys that free him and his submissive from the dungeons to automatically enter the final and appear before the Villains, who will publicly challenge them and push them to their limits._

The last duel will be between Villains and protagonists.

Only one couple can win.

During the daily tournament, those who do not win the chests must measure each other on stage. The Dungeon Master will be the judge of the duels, and the Oracle will hand out the game. The creatures will wait for the defeat of the couples to impose their law.

**NOTE:** To prevent orgasms from being faked, all participants will wear a heart rate meter that monitors their pace and zenith at completion.

Tournament duration: 5 days

Top penalties: 2

**Tournament motto: Consensus, Health, and Security.**

Communicated by the organizers:

Masters and their submissives will be able to move freely through the tournament facilities once the daily journey is over and they have all served their punishments.

Participants must go with the VIP electronic wristband that we will provide when their attendance is confirmed.

**_Moral standards:_ **

Participants lend themselves to relevant blood tests and physical endurance tests to show that they are in good health.

All sex will be performed with latex unless both parties involved decide not to.

The tournament is for the fun and entertainment of those we love and respect the BDSM: we will not accept violent behaviors if the submissives have not agreed to it or the master has not given consensus, nor will we allow the presence of sadists who do not show self-control.

If at any time a submissive receives a punishment in which a wound or bloodshed is done, the leading couple will be expelled from the tournament. The same will happen if it is a creature that inflicts pain.

Any game to be made will be under the control of the organization. We guarantee the safety of all participants and ensure that all the objects we will provide are brand new.

In Dragons and Dungeons DS we will not accept xenophobic comments and remove from the competition any master or submissive who shows some kind of pedophile behavior. From the organization, we denounce such deviations bluntly.

When dungeons open, dragons go hunting! Let the tournament begin!

**_NOTE: BDSM can be a sex game or a way of life, but it should always be practiced with respect and approval from the master and submissive. The devotion, love, and dedication of the submissive to the master must be the same as the devotion, love, and dedication of the master for his submissive._ **

Sansa blinked and nodded.

"Damn... What a mess I've gotten myself into. I haven't heard anything...”

"Good morning, super-agent”.

Sansa raised her head and found Jon's heroic body, his adorable freshly awakened face, and an indomitable sinner smile in her mouth. The young lady almost choked on coffee when she sees it.

Shit, even just woke up he looked so hot.

"Good morning”.

"Catching up?”

Sansa looked at the sheets of the report scattered over the bar and proceeded to sort them.

"Yes”.

“Applied girl”.

She looked at him fully. He was in underpants. Tight black Calvin Klein underpants that marked his entire package. Apparently, Jon didn't mind exposing himself to her like that; and Sansa was secretly fascinated by that detail.

The two of them were going to live strong emotions from now on. But the reality was that Jon was always Arya's friend and not hers, as much as she had tried.

"There you have coffee, cereal, milk, orange juice...” She lists the kitchen countertop.

"Since what time are you awake?”

"From six-thirty," she replied, taking the opportunity to look at his ass now that he was crouching down with his head stuck in the fridge.

"Couldn't you sleep?”

"You went into my room. You were wrong”.

Jon looked over her shoulder and smiled arching his eyebrows.

"Really? You told me that was yours”.

"No, you were wrong. I told you the one next door was yours”.

"I didn't notice. I understood it the other way around...Well, I like your room," he took the bottle of milk, unscrewed it, and started drinking straight from the bottle in front of her.

It reminded him of Gatorade's ad, where a football player came out, with his chest uncovered, drinking from the bottle, and the cheerleaders were playing voyeurs.

Well, Jon was an athlete and there was no trace of fat in his body.

And she was a voyeur.

"Don't you use glasses, caveman?” She asked astonished. Jon stopped drinking and wiped the mouth of the bottle with his hand.

"We're going to share more than our salivas, officer. Don't get fussy”.

"Hey, let's see," Sansa rose from the kitchen bar and stood in front of him. “You want to make me nervous? You don't have to let go of those kinds of comments every two seconds. Today I am more aware of what to do, and I am willing to do everything”.

"Are you sure?”

Jon doubted it. It wasn't easy for a woman to discover BDSM like that. But he trusted Sansa, her bravery, and her honesty. And he longed to teach her and play with her. He would do it because he wanted her since always, but first and foremost did it for her safety. The more Sansa knew about domination, the more curious she would arouse in the role and the safer she would be by his side.

"Yes. I want to do it," she raised her chin and threw her head back. “That doesn't mean I'm not going to chicken out. I will. And I'll probably cry like a little girl, but don't keep that in mind. I suppose it will be inevitable, because... I have no resistance to pain. But I don't have a choice either”.

Jon covered her cheek with his hand and smiled tenderly. Sansa was resilient. But she felt insecure at the thought of obeying and submitting to a man; and not just anyone. Him, and on the sexual plane.

"To Arya”.

"Especially for her, yes”. Her blue gaze became hesitant and she looked strangely at Jon's hand, burning on her face. “Is it wrong?”

Jon arched his eyebrow and shook his head.

"No. It’s not. I'm worried about Arya too, and I need to get her out of there either way. And I like that you're honest with me. We're going to need to be very honest with each other. Do you understand?

"All right, all right”

"And... agent?”

"Yes?”

Jon leaned over her and said to her ear.

"When you cry, I'll drink your tears”.

Sansa swallowed saliva and felt her knees turn to jelly.

She was ashamed to be attracted to him when his sister was kidnapped and missing; that's why she stepped back and in a trembling voice asked:

"Do you think they have...?”

"No, officer. They haven't” he stopped her bluntly.

"Why are you so sure?”

"Because Arya is very valuable to them. They won't do anything with her until the end”.

Sansa thought of his answer. To the end...

"For the tournament. Until the final of the tournament," he understood.

"Yes. We don't know who the Villains are. We don't know where they live, how they live, what their goal is... We know there's human trafficking behind them, but for what purpose? What about the dope? The Popper? Where do they get it? Who are their dealers? They're like fucking ghosts”, he growled frustrated, “and no one's ever seen their faces. The Queen of Snakes invited Grenn and Arya to the tournament, and she did so because your sister piqued the villains' interest, and maybe hers too. If they have her, they won't take her out until the final. It's a bite they like”.

"What if she gets drugged? What if she's raped? What if...”

Jon claimed his lips nervously

"Arya is an excellent agent. I don't know what they're doing with her, and I don't know who's got her, but your sister will survive and fight. All you and I can do for her right now is start working and prepare for your new identity. We're not going to torture ourselves thinking about what they might be doing to her. We're going to fix it, doing our best to get to her. Is that clear, Agent?”

Sansa nodded and sat back at the kitchen bar

"It's clear, sir”. Jon had a gift of command and was authoritarian.

"Good" he took a seat in the chair next to her; and as he took a sandwich that had been prepared and drank a glass of juice, he looked at the notebook Sansa had used to write down her doubts. “This is today's plan. You ask me any questions you have about what you've read in the report and then we start working on your training”.

"Yes, sir!” Sansa made the military salute.

"Agent Stark, don't mess whit me..." he murmured, looking at her with burning eyes under his eyelashes.

"I won't, Our Lady of whipping frees me," she mused between her teeth.

Jon suppressed a laugh.

"Apparently I'll have a lot to teach you... So. Go ahead, ask me anything you want”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> I know it was a long wait but here it is. I hope you like it. We are almost to the real action.🔥
> 
> Warning for this chapter. Dark Jon, dominant Jon, Jon being a bit of a jerk.
> 
> Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, surprised by the free deviation of her brain. Mmm, well, she shouldn't care if he had a girlfriend... If anything, the girlfriend did. But her moral code did not allow touching with someone who was already in a relationship. His fingers didn't have any rings on them, so...

"No. And you? Do you have a boyfriend, Sansa?"

"Me?" she asked dumbfounded.

He looked at her with darkened violet eyes, mysterious and... defiant. Why the defiance in the face of such a question?

"Yeah, you".

"Eh... no. Not... officially” but what was she doing? Of course she didn't have a boyfriend. She got bored with men right away and sex didn't seem like a big deal to her... But admitting that at that moment she had less sex life than a nun embarrassed her. She wanted to prove to Jon that she wasn't a prudish spinster.

Jon fixed his eyes on the cup of coffee he was now drinking and began to swirl it around in his hands. Sansa noticed that he was straining his fingers as if he wanted to burst the cup.

"Tell me about the "no officially" thing".

"Well... He's a friend from the station. It's..." Who was it? Ah... Harry. "His name's Harry. We're not dating... Not in any way...

"Yeah, officially. So what does that mean? You can't say that you fuck once in a while?"

Sansa leaned back and raised her eyebrows until they almost met her hairline.

"Wow," she muttered, "that comment is out of your jurisdiction, sir. What I do with Harry shouldn't matter to you".

"You're wrong," he looked up and pierced her gaze. "During your training and for the duration of this mission, Agent Stark, I'll be in charge. I will leave no loose ends. As of today, you will no longer meet with Harry," he forbade sharply. "You don't need any distractions".

"Can you order me to do that?”. Her blue eyes were shooting flames.

"There are BDSM players everywhere, and I won't risk someone seeing you with anyone that wasn't me. We should get started on our roles now".

"Arya went through the same thing?"

"Yes".

"Was she dating someone?" she asked interested.

"No" he looked at his wristwatch. "I have the whole day organized so please use this time to clear up any doubts. You must have a lot..."

"A few, yes. For example, about Arya. If they hold her captive and take her blood they might find out she's a secret agent and they could kill her".

Jon shook his head.

"It's not possible. When Arya entered the mission, all the real data on her was removed from the database. A new identity was created for her in every way. We even changed her DNA tests. We tried to protect our undercover people".

"So... You did the same with me?"

"Yes. For now Sansa Stark is not the daughter of northern parents, is the adopted daughter of a family living in the Vale. She works as a bank manager, and she's a delightful girl and... very shy. You shouldn't talk too much".

Not talk much? But she wouldn't shut up even underwater.

"The mission is going to be a failure". She snorted, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. "If I can't talk, I going to explode".

“Yeah, I can see you're not biting your tongue, but don't worry, I'll take care to teach you well your role. By the way, all the expenses of the mission are paid by the WIPD. Everything. From hotels, travel, meals and personal purchases".

"Long live the WIPD! In the police force you only get paid for your office coffee".

"I'm sorry," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can see how you're sorry... Okay, I understand that by going undercover you're protecting me with a new identity".

"Next question". He got up and picked up the empty breakfast plates and cups that had already been used. He opened the dishwasher and set things back in their place.

Sansa couldn't believe it and was tempted to run for her iPhone and take a picture of the chubby guy putting her dishwasher in his underwear. Ah, she'd be the envy of her social media if she posted a picture like that. But she wouldn't, obviously.

"Well... What motivates participants to sign up for such a tournament?"

"Fun. Just fun. They don't see it the way you do. You'll have a good time having vanilla sex with Harry," he muttered. "They enjoy having spicier sex".

"Vanilla?" With Harry? He was out of his mind. But he'd bought the lie.

"That's what most people who make love the classic way are known for".

"OK. The tournament rules don't state if the winners get any kind of remuneration for being best master and best submissive. Is there a prize?"

"There is a prize. One million dollars".

"One..." she choked.”One million dollars?!" she shouted in a squeaky voice.

"Yes".

"Wow, now I see why they're participating".

"The prize is very attractive. But the BDSM people, the ones who really love it and understand what it is, are not there for the money. For them it is already a prize to be able to participate and play their favorite games. To become Master and submissive winners, gives them an almost spiritual satisfaction. It is an honor for them".

Jon spoke respectfully about BDSM practitioners. She didn't know anything about them, but he seemed to understand what motivated them to practice BDSM. Had he over-infiltrated?

"Is it already known what the route of this new tournament will be?"

"Those selected will be sent a private invitation with the place where the games will start two days before the beginning".

"I have read in the rules of the game that there will be punishments for those couples who lose in the duels. The Lizardmen, the Monkeys and all the others... will play with the master or submissive... Isn't that forcing them to do something they don't want to do? Isn't that abuse?"

Jon leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled sympathetically.

"No one is forced to do anything against their will. That's the reality of Dungeons & Dragons DS. The game is healthy, fair and very respectful. The Creatures are masters who this time will play that role, but it doesn't mean that they are evil. If you notice, the protagonist couples can always choose what to do. The role always gives them second choices, even when they have already lost. A couple can accept the Creatures' punishment if it has been decided by consensus between the two of them. If not, the couple can always drop out and end their participation before falling into gang bangs or other more crowded and hardcore activities. But you will be surprised to see that many of them will want to play with the Creatures, because for them it is a sexual game where there is no sin, except that of not enjoying. It all depends on the personality of the master and the submissive".

"But I have read that creature Masters are very cruel. How does a submissive man or woman give themselves to someone who will hurt them?"

"Think that if they give themselves to it, it is because they want to. You may see people screaming, and it will look to you like they are having a really bad time. But they actually enjoy it. They are in their own fantasy. Submission and domination are sexual and spiritual roles, and Dungeons & Dragons DS is a movie. And all the participants are in their own fantasy".

"I understand... I think. I have the idea of BDSM as something bad and dark. It's normal to have reservations, isn't it?" She was defending herself against Jon's null criticism.

He folded his arms and put his right leg in front of his left.

"Do you have any more questions, miss?"

"Yes. How will the game's scenarios work? As I understood it, it will take place in an old-world Westeros setting".

Jon smiled broadly and Sansa had to blink to stop looking at him. Seeing him smile triggered her a lot of things.

"Well, we'll be playing ancient knights, damsels, kings, queens, evil creatures, to tell you the truth I think it was a good choice of setting. I have not yet decided how we will play our role, but rest assured that you will be my submissive Lady or Princess".

Sansa began to blush at the thought of her role.

"There are words in the report that I don't understand".

"We'll work it out. I've brought a couple of little things to document you".

"I could ask Jayne to lend me those erotic books that are so fashionable right now....."

Jon snorted and stared at the ceiling.

"You're not going to read that".

"But it's about BDSM, isn't it?" Everyone's read it.

"Baby... Real BDSM is something else. Yours is vanilla master and slave games".

Sansa blinked. Babe? He'd called her babe... Wow. The agent was losing his ways and Jon was surfacing.

"Well, it's a bestseller".

"I've read them, don't you think? But they're books that can confuse people. The main character was crazy and traumatized because his mother was putting out cigarette butts on his chest and he decided to get into BDSM. And she pretends to save him and get him out of it. Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"Masters and submissives don't want anyone to save them. They like what they do, they like their world. And they don't respond to any kind of psychopathy, or paranoia, or obsessive compulsive disorder... in fact, there are many more unbalanced vanillas than there are BDSM members. There are many more crazy people who make love in a classic and tender way than there are masters and submissives. There are people who get turned on if you lick their nipples and people who cum if you bite them. But both feel pleasure. Pain can be pleasure and members of DS know that".

"You talk like you're one of them".

Jon's eyes darkened, the corners of his luscious lips lifted, and his face showed a world full of sin and lust.

"I am one of them, Sansa. I've been a Master since I turned twenty and realized that I liked harder, more controlling sex better than conventional sex. That I was given this assignment was mere chance".

Sansa's mouth flew open.

"What?"

"Since you're going to play with me, I'd better tell you what my sexual tastes are, don't you think?" He tried to put a humorous tone on the matter, but Sansa wasn't laughing.

Jon was a master? A real master? Sansa's thinking head began to spin ideas and suspicions that she didn't like at all.

"Let's see," she fixed her eyes on the tattoo on Jon's neck, "What does the tattoo on your neck mean?" She was scared and at the same time, she felt feminine in front of him. As if he could evaluate her and she could seduce him. What a strange feeling...

"It means <LOVE>".

Sansa hugged herself and started pacing back and forth.

"Why do I feel like this is a ruse, Snow?"

He shrugged and his eyes were coated with humor. Sansa called him Snow when she was nervous and angry.

"It isn't".

"Who introduced Arya and Grenn to the arts of domination?"

"A dominant that I recommended to them who teaches BDSM classes at King's Landing".

Sansa pursed her lips.

"And why must you be the one to teach me? Why must I abide by this decision? We are not the best friends, even though we have known each other for years. Why have you chosen me as your submissive? I could be taught by someone else".

This time it was Jon who drew a line of frustration with his mouth.

"Would you rather it was a stranger who had to touch you and make you aroused? Who had to spank you and...?"

Sansa shuddered.

"It's just as uncomfortable for you to do it to me. Maybe even more," she protested.

"Arya used a female domina. And Grenn agreed because he preferred to be spanked by a woman. Your sister didn't want to be groped by a stranger. So she tried to feel more comfortable with a woman. And Lexi did an excellent job with both of them. She groomed them to perfection.

Sansa looked away. Lexi?

"Sansa, look at me" She didn't. Rebellious and defiant, as always. “I’ve decided this because Arya would not forgive me if you put yourself in the hands of someone you didn't know. She knows I will take care of you. And I somehow feel responsible for you".

"Fuck you, Jon. You're not my big brother, you know? If I want another master to teach me BDSM, it's my right to choose. But you have decided for me and forced me to abide by your decision".

"Are you saying that you reject me?"

"And you're telling me you're a real master? Master and special agent?"

"Yes. One thing has nothing to do with the other," he growled through his teeth.

"Does the deputy director know? Do your superiors know?"

"No".

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because nobody cares. The others should only care about my competence as an undercover agent. My sexual tastes are nobody's business".

"And me... Now so do I know?"

"I want you to be my partner on this mission. So much for you, agent?”

Sansa half-opened her lips not knowing what to say. Jon was a provocateur, but he knew perfectly well that no matter how much he pushed her, she would not back down from her determination to pursue the case. It wasn't just the drugs and human trafficking. It was about her sister.

"But you're on a BDSM case... And you've been chosen as the agent in charge".

"Mere coincidence. They chose me because of my skills, not because they know I like to spank".

Sansa pursed her lips and looked down. _He wants to intimidate me, the cretin._

"So... This mission fits you like a glove, doesn't it, Jon?" She asked with a grudge.

"Yeah"

"Did my sister know about it?"

"Both, she and Grenn".

"How did they take it?"

"Surprised at first. But then they were grateful, because I was able to help them with a lot of things".

_A lot of things._ Now she had to decide if she wanted Jon as master and boss or just as boss.

"Are you still thinking about whether you want me or not?"

"Of course I do!" she muttered angrily. "This isn't easy for me... You're... You're Jon. The boy who pulled my hair, pulled my wrists, pulled me out of games, and laughed at me because I didn't have boobs. And now you want me to..."

"Sansa". He cut her off coldly. His purple eyes exuded resentment. "If it's too much for you, we'll work it out. But that doesn't change the fact that you're entering the tournament as my partner. You'll be my partner yes or yes, there's no debate about that. Still, it is an act of irresponsibility not to agree to work with me on your instruction. We should be a perfect match; and if you don't know my tastes and my way of being, you won't be able to accept my behavior as a master in the role and we may confuse people. But it is your decision". He shrugged, running his hand over his head. "Go and change. I'll take you to a place where you can begin your training".

Sansa jumped and threw her shoulders back.

"Right now?"

"Now". He ordered sternly. "We're going to find you a master. You need to familiarize yourself with the environment now. Go upstairs and put on you something with a hood, covering part of your face".

Sansa obeyed him and walked past him, giving him a sidelong glance. Jon was very angry. She could see it in the pose: the tense muscles, the raised shoulders, the clenched jaw....

A point in his favor. Jon, as officer in charge, could order her to abide by his law, otherwise it would be considered an act of defiance and she would be immediately removed from the case. But he wasn't. He was giving her a choice; his way, of course.

She had no idea about masters and dominants. Of BDSM she only knew what popular culture said: that it was dark and kinky. And now, Jon was going to take her to a place to begin her instruction.

She was terrified.

What was he supposed to teach her?

From Winter Hall Street, they skirted the Wolfswood and left behind the neighborhood where Sansa lived. He was taking her to a hidden part of downtown.

Jon drove in silence.

It was Sansa's first time in his car, and she marveled at how clean it was and how good it smelled... The seats were black leather; the cockpit had top of the line police gadgets and the interior was spacious and very comfortable. There were no stuffed animals or any other accessories. His BMW was exclusive, serious and straight like him. But, at the same time, it was comfortable and safe.

"You're angry," Sansa told him, looking out the window.

Jon watched her with narrowed eyes. Her head was covered by a purple hoodie, and the contrast with the strands of red hair caressing her cheeks and blue eyes was captivating. She wore no makeup at all, and yet her natural beauty was sexy and wild.

Angry? She had no idea. Jon had so much frustration at that moment that he didn't know how to tell this girl that she was foolish for not choosing him. He was not, under any circumstances, going to allow anyone other than himself to teach her what BDSM was. He wanted to do it. That was exactly why, as soon as the Deputy Director told him they were thinking of Sansa Stark to infiltrate her, he immediately offered to be her instructor and partner. He didn't feel right if he imagined someone tying up, or spanking little Sansa... That girl had to enter nicely into the world of submission and domination. And for that, the best thing to do was to put herself in the hands of someone she could trust.

Arya would not forgive him for leaving her sister in the hands of another. That's why he would take charge.

But now, the stubborn girl was afraid of him and felt insecure, which fostered her need to be with someone else and not have to be intimate with him. However, the success of the mission. It depended among other things on Sansa's role, and though the young girl was being irresponsible, he would not be; the best master for Sansa was named Jon Snow. And it was over.

She would find that out immediately.

"No. I'm not," Jon finally replied.

"You're not what?"

"Your question..."

"Oh, wow..." She pretended to be amazed. "You're answering after an eternity?" she asked bored. "I don't even remember what I asked you".

"You asked me if I'm angry. My answer is not" he spoke to her as if she were a little girl.

"Yeah, right... Do you at least understand my reaction?" She kept looking through the window. The sun made the snow-covered ground glitter as if it were covered with diamonds.

“I understand that your new superiors have given you some orders and that you want to jump into action immediately. Later: I will have to give the WIPD an assessment of your work and so far you are not making things any easier. I'm a little disappointed. Arya never..."

Sansa faced him offended.

"Arya's not here, is she?" She hadn't meant to offend him, but she could tell by the way Jon pressed the steering wheel that she had done it again. However, he was offending her by comparing her to her sister. And everyone knew that comparisons were odious. “I can learn the same from another master. You're not the best in the world, Jon".

“That's something you won't know until you try another before me and see the differences".

"Maybe I like what I see much better. Maybe..." she narrowed her blue eyes and studied his profile, "I like it so much that I don't need to try anything else. I might even get into the game without you having to be my partner".

Jon's gaze was full of sarcasm. He stopped the car on the famous Wild Wolf Street, in front of a house with a red brick facade and a black door.

Jon stared at her, going over her outfit and admiring her cheekbones and the pink mouth of that brave unconscious woman who didn't know that he would take care of her better than anyone else; who didn't know that she was so much beautiful and special to him than she could ever imagine.

"Get out of the car," he ordered her.

Sansa didn't take a second to obey. Either she would get out of there... Or... She didn't know what was going to happen, it was suddenly hard to breathe in there. Like fire that eats oxygen, so was Jon.

"What are we doing in here?"

"I'm going to introduce you to some friends".

Jon approached the house, which was fronted by two pubs. Sansa watched as Jon rang the doorbell of silver and metal buttons. What were they doing there?

"Yes?"

" _I'm bringing a loot_ ," Jon said.

There was silence on the intercom and then the front door opened its automatic lock.

"What does that mean? _I'm bringing a loot?_ " Sansa repeated in astonishment.

"This is a secret place where BDSM is practiced; and only a few know its password. _I bringing a loot_ is the password".

She opened her mouth as Jon climbed the stairs to the second floor. A clandestine club? Why was she so excited?

"This club has been around for at least a century. It was founded by a family originally from here and has been passed down from generation to generation". They stopped in front of a red wooden door.

"A family of masters?"

"No", Jon grinned like a pirate. "A family of Mistresses".

"Are they women? Are the owners women?"

"You might know them" he warned her. "Cover your face with the hood and put this on," he took off the black cap he brought in his jacket and tucked her under the hood, tucking part of the red strands inside and behind her ears. Jon paused at her earlobes and stroked them tenderly, "You have very tiny ears...”

"Agent Snow..." Sansa murmured with red cheeks, motionless, receiving the caress gladly.

"Hum?"

"What are you doing?"

Jon smiled and held out his hands.

"I'm making sure no one recognizes you".

Yes. And he was also stroking her ears. Which made her very horny. Fuck, that caress made her horny, her nipples stood on end. She averted her gaze to see if they showed through the hoodie. But they weren't. Thank goodness.

"When you look, don't lift your head too high, okay?"

The door opened, and before them appeared a pretty woman, red-haired like herself, whom Sansa didn't know. She was dressed in tight black leather pants that showed off the excellent shape of her ass, a red top and heels of the same color so high she couldn't imagine how she could walk in those. Her eyes were green.

"Look what the tide has brought..." she said with a huge smile inviting them in.

"Ros" Jon greeted her. He put his hand on Sansa's lower waist and led her into the room.

"It's been a long time, King".

He nodded in agreement and Sansa pricked up her ears like a wolf sensing the threat around her. Why did she feel threatened by this woman?

"What brings you here?" Ros asked.

"The usual" he answered tersely. "Bring me three".

The woman blinked in surprise, nodded and seemed to understand his haste. She walked down the white hallway decorated with pictures of past founders, swaying her hips from side to side and heeling gracefully. She stopped before a box that was bolted to the wall. She opened it, and from among several different keys chose a golden one with a black ribbon dangling from it.

"All yours". Ros handed him the key and looked curiously at Sansa.

Jon pulled her away from her scrutiny and they headed back to the street door.

"Are we leaving now?" Sansa asked, coming down the stairs. "That woman called you King" she sneered as if it were ridiculous.

"It's my nickname. The name I use on the forum".

"As a pseudonym?"

"Yes".

She came down the stairs two at a time. King...

"Ros knows about the Dungeons and Dragons DS tournament?"

"I don't think so. The tournament has only been around for a short time. No more than three years. Besides, it's a very selective forum. But if your question is about whether we will see her in the tournament... The answer is no. Ros and her minions only rent this club. They are not interested in anything else".

Wow... As they descended into what appeared to be a basement, Sansa wondered how well Jon knew this Mistresses family. And since curiosity killed the cat, she stopped thinking about it.

Jon was taking her to a realm hidden in the shadows, an underworld she was unaware of.

Perhaps, at that moment, she would discover that there was not only sex and conventional love; there might be something more behind the door they were opening.

The real question was, would she like what she was about to find?

**_If you were given a choice between four demons, the ugly, the bad, the dumb, and the good, who would you choose? In the end, you would take the good one... Right? Well, the same with the Masters._ **

****

****

****

The lighting was not very good. Nothing could be heard; but, for Sansa, even the silence was more disturbing than any sound that could be heard in the rooms of that club.

Fuck, she was underground. She would never have imagined that in Winterfell, the city where she lived, there could be something like that.

"Are the doors soundproofed?" She asked as she brushed her fingers against one of the metal doors.

"Yes. It's the only way to keep what's done here a secret".

They were all different colors. At the end, there was a large black door with a white wolf with a crown on its head, which acted as a doorknob.

Sansa connected the dots and came to the conclusion that Jon was the Wolf King in the BDSM world.

He pulled out the key and opened the door. He pressed the switch and the room lit up with a dim light.

"There are many distinctly themed rooms in this place. They have red rooms, medieval rooms, dungeon rooms, fetish rooms and rooms to special customers' tastes, like this one. All of them are equipped with all the necessary toys. The red rooms have a very complete material for S&M practices: torture bed, throne, St. Andrew's cross, cages, colts, whips of different tails... The medieval rooms have their own prison, stretching bed, suspension points, torture chairs... And the fetish room has leather clothes, latex, boots, shoes, masks...

Sansa listened and did not listen. She was dismayed by the crudeness of that room, and that had nothing. Just two wooden beams anchored to the floor with two chains hanging from the top. Nothing else. The wall was unpainted and the floor was cement. The room smelled of something less strong than ammonia, as if it had been cleaned and disinfected. In those places there would be tears, sweat and lots of fluids that had to disappear from there as a matter of hygiene.

Sansa didn't even want to imagine what went on within those walls.

Once, in college, her friend Jayne had told her that women must have an angel and a demon, a saint and a slut inside.

Well, in that situation, Sansa the saint crossed herself. But Sansa the slut arched an expectant and curious eyebrow.

"What are we doing here?" She knew very well, though.

"You're going to make a choice. It's your turn".

Three men entered the room.

They wore leather pants and were barefoot. One was bald and stocky, with black eyes; the other was tall, chiseled, handsome, with long sandy light brown hair, and very gallant-looking blue eyes; and the third was... an older, attractive man who reminded her of one of her college teachers.

She became defensive when the three invaded her space and unconsciously took a step closer to Jon. He looked at her, analyzing her reaction, but continued with an unperturbed gesture.

"These are Bruce, Daemon, and Caius".

"And she is?" asked the light brown-haired one. Daemon.

"Pussywolf," Jon answered, looking sideways at her.

Sansa screwed her eyes under her cap and glared at him.

"She's looking for a master. Who wants to test her?"

The three of them smiled expectantly and walked around her, like hyenas eager to take a bite.

Sansa couldn't imagine working with one of them. She could never, they frightened her. She not... Those men exuded dominant hormones from every pore.

Bruce, who was the stocky bald guy looking like a bodybuilder, stood in front of her and in a gentle voice said:

"Undress for me, Pussywolf. Let me see," he reached out determined to pull her hood aside, but Jon grabbed his wrist.

"No touching until she gives permission," he ordered in a cold voice.

Bruce grunted and obeyed the King.

Caius, the oldest of the three, was the next to approach.

"Mmm. How good she smells".

Jon gritted his teeth when he saw Sansa trembling at the proximity of these men.

"You're wearing too many clothes. Take them off," Caius ordered, running his hand over her bottom.

"Caius, don't put your hand on her if she hasn't asked you to," Jon growled through his teeth.

Sansa felt humiliated. Jon was pushing her around and letting those three masters provoke her, believing she was submissive and would obey. But she wouldn't. Not with them. She felt like a piece of meat with eyes, but deep down she understood what Jon was offering her. He wouldn't hurt her, he was someone she could trust... It wasn't a completely unknown man who would strip her naked and push her to her limits... It was Jon. And he wanted to instruct her. Would there be anyone better than him? Not for her, she realized in that instant. If given a choice between four demons; the ugly one, the bad one, the dumb one and the good one, who would you choose? In the end you'd take the good one, wouldn't you? Well, she decided it must be the same with the masters.

"We don't see her face, we don't see her body... We don't know anything about her," said Bruce. "She doesn't give a damn about us, King. Are you sure she’s submissive?"

Daemon, who had been silent until now, smiled devilishly and looked at Sansa's trembling chin.

"Her skin is pale and she's frightened," he muttered. "Why are you afraid? We won't do anything to you that you're not willing to take on. Well," he corrected himself, "Bruce will. Not me," he said petulantly.

Jon clenched his fists to keep from blowing Daemon's head off. All the submissives were in love with him, but he... wasn't in love with any of them anymore.

Bruce grunted and touched his cock.

"I've got a hard-on now, beautiful. Take off your fucking clothes. We're going to give you a lesson in manners".

Sansa shook her head and fixed her eyes on Jon, telling him with her gaze, _"Are you planning on dragging this shit out much longer?"_

"Is that a no?" Bruce leaned dangerously close to Sansa. He had two heads up the young agent. "Are you looking for punishment that fast, beautiful? I get it... You want me to take off your clothes?"

Bruce was indeed the cruel master.

Jon watched her, and their gazes collided.

If Jon allowed one of those three men to touch her, she would never forgive him.

He was upset about the hard time he was giving her; but it was necessary for her to see that it was not easy to work with a master she didn't know at all. Other submissive women who had already practiced BDSM, surely would not have had any problem obeying the instructions they had given Sansa. But for her it was all new and obscure. It was normal for her to refuse.

She needed to adjust to it. And they had only a few days to get used to it.

"Little Wolf?" Jon asked tentatively. "You decide, baby. Which master do you want to choose?"

She was tense as a stick. She ducked her head and swallowed.

"You", she answered in a trembling voice.

Jon received her surrender as a blessing, though hearing the tears in her answer gave him no pride.

He could be very scrappy if there was something he cared about at stake. She must know his faults. In those days they would know each other perfectly, in privacy and out of the bed-chamber. And Sansa was not only important to him for the mission. Sansa was important from the day he met her. In ways that even he didn't understand, but she was.

"How did you say?" he asked to make it clear to the other masters and also to themselves.

"I said I choose you", she replied, raising her voice a little more, hurt by the situation.

"Perfect” Jon dismissed the three masters with a nod of his head and a simple word: "Gentlemen, you may leave".

The three masters bid him farewell and looked over Sansa one last time.

"Maybe some other time, my pretty" Daemon winked at her.

"Maybe not", Jon said, threatening him with his voice alone.

Daemon held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, King".

The door closed and they were left alone.

Sansa stood trembling, her eyes foggy and glued to her black and white fabric NIKE sneakers. She didn't know what was wrong with her. As a cop she had done infinitely more dangerous things than getting into that hole with four masters. But she felt bad... One of them had grabbed her ass. Fuck.

Besides, a woman had to be pretty brave to stand there and give herself to them like that. Submission was either an act of unquestionable courage or an act of heinous insanity. She didn't know.

She heard Jon's footsteps and saw the toe of his brown boots.

"If you had been a real submissive, you would have been aroused just hearing them talk. I don't know what kind of sexual proclivities you have, Sansa, but you're in on this mission and I'm going to teach you how to act like a submissive to her master. Inside the bed," he specified, "I'm going to use on you all the little toys we'll be using in the tournament". He paused to choose his words but nothing came to mind that would soften the situation. "We will have sex. Do you understand, Sansa? Tell me you understand..." He clenched his fists, startled by her silence.

She nodded, but still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I know it may be awkward at first, but if you relax, you can enjoy the lessons. We'll do it together. You'll learn everything about this world, and you might even like it. You won't know until you try it. My mission is to get you to like it so you can make the best role of your life in the role. Are you okay with it? This time tell me the truth because I'm not going to waste any more time".

Sansa nodded with mechanical movements of her head.

_Shit, Sansa, look at me..._ He was getting nervous. He was frightened that he had been too hard on her and she no longer trusted him.

Jon raised her chin gently. Her pupils were a little dilated from stress. Damn it; Sansa had believed he was going to let the masters play with her. She had truly believed it. How little she knew him...

"Hey, look at me, Little Wolf," he commanded tenderly. "Are you all right?"

Sansa licked her lips and her eyes flashed with anger and confusion as she looked him full in the face.

"You son of a bitch".

"Sshh," he stopped her gently. "I know. I didn't mean to scare you. But I wanted you to know what kind of profiles and masters you might encounter".

"Really? I hadn't noticed".

"I'll take care of you now, Agent. Say you agree to be my probationary submissive. Until the tournament, until the end of the case. I need to be sure about you and our role. Say it".

"Yes".

"No. Say: yes, I agree to be your submissive until the end of the case. That means starting the game from now on".

Sansa closed her eyes and gave up. _Gods... I'm going to let Jon groped me and make me cum like crazy. I'm going to let him have my body to do and undo as he pleases._

"Yes, I agree to be your submissive until the completion of the case".

"Promise me".

"I promise. And you promise me that you will do nothing to hurt me or cause me pain," she demanded in return.

"I promise, Sansa. Your safety and welfare come first. At home I will show you what kind of Master I am, but I promise you that with me you need fear nothing".

She nodded a little calmer and looked around nervously.

"Can we get out of here now?"

"Of course. I brought you to this club just so you would stop fucking with me saying you were going to look for another master," he took her by the hand and led her out of the punishment room. "If you enter this room with the right person you will see it differently... I'm sorry I scared you".

"Sure... You got what you wanted, so you can't be too sorry".

Jon smiled a little as he climbed the stairs and opened the door leading to the main floor. He went up another floor to return the key, and when he did, they left the building holding hands.

"Before we start the lessons at your place, I want you to stop by one place. I've already made an appointment for you".

"Appointment? Appointment for what?"

Sansa was as red as a tomato. Jon had made her an appointment at a beautician. She had been completely waxed down there, and now her skin was burning, a little irritated and also swollen from the tugging. But the sensation was so contradictory that she didn't know how to sit still in the seat.

At first, before going in they had argued a little. She had told him that pubic hair was like protection for her vagina that she didn't plan to make it bald. But Jon had flatly refused and had told her that she would enjoy everything much more if she had the area completely shaved and smooth. And he liked to watch.

_He likes to watch._ She imagined him kneeling before her, opening her like a flower, investigating her shapes and color. Oh, God... She was getting excited!

"Did it hurt?"

"Don't even talk to me," she replied moodily.

Jon smiled with his eyes fixed on the road.

"It wasn't that bad," he joked.

Sansa pulled back her hood and took off her cap. Her red hair spilled over her shoulders and back. Furious, she threw the cap on the back seat.

“Why don't you wax your balls and tell me how it feels?”

"Sansa..." he laughed, shaking her head, "You're such a contentious girl... It's going to take me a while to tame that beast, but it's going to be fun".

"Yeah. Hilarious".

"You'll enjoy it. I'll make you enjoy it," his eyes sparkled with knowledge. "I'm a very good Master".

"You're a sadist. That's what you are," she replied, knowing that once she got home, she was going to be Jon's prisoner, and she would have to obey him in everything.

She could no longer escape.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it you can leave kudos or comments. That will motivate me to keep writing.


End file.
